The Lost Hero
by Demigods-4one
Summary: Jason, Piper and Leo come to Camp Half Blood but will these unwilling heroes save Percy Jackson?  This is not the real book and I own nothing  was made 3 months before the book came out so things are not like the book lol
1. Chapter 1

**Ok before you read this fanfic go to this website and read the first two chapters of The Lost Hero**

w w w . c a m p h a l f b l o o d . c o m (it wont let me put it in, but its all one word)

Password is newhero

**This fanfic will not make sense if you don't. **

**(Don't read unless you want to know who dies in The Last Olympian**

I made this fanfic as I can't wait till October 12th for the real book and I am sure they are loads like me so here is a copy we can have until than, This fanfic is quite hard as I only have a few pages of The Lost Hero to go by with how our new heroes act. So never mind, this will be good

* * *

"Well, what are you waiting for? The storm spirits to come back, get in this chariot now or I'll drag you three in" Annabeth shouted from over the chariot

Jason eyed the chariot up wearily, the horses had wings! And they was no seatbelts but the girl called Annabeth was still holding her knife so Jason turned to Leo

"You see them too yeah? I'm not just the only one hallucinating am I?"

Leo shook his head, he walked into the chariot behind Annabeth, Piper followed him, Jason took one last look in the sky, feeling something watching him. The girl was still watching with a murderous look on her face so he had no choice to follow his two 'friends' – well if they really were his friends as he couldn't remember.

The Chariot took off and Piper grabbed his hand in alarm as the chariot rocketed up into the havens

"Wooh slow down you nutter" Leo screamed, holding the seat "Your going to kill us"

"I will kill you if you mess up my chance of finding my boyfriend, but the way things are going we need to get you to the camp before any more monsters attack" Annabeth and Butch made the horses fly faster.

"What is this camp you keep talking about anyway? And what if we don't want to go, we were happy at our school" Jason shouted over the noise of the wind. Even though they're both scared Leo and Piper both smiled to themselves

"We were happy?" Piper asked, her eyes changing to blue

"You are demigods, the camp is the only safe place for you, you have a choice to leave but you will be killed by monsters" Annabeth shouted back, looking up at the sky again

"I feel sorry for any boyfriend of hers, he must be very dim witted to put up with he..." Leo began but he was forced to stop as Annabeth turned around and lounged at him with her knife. Jason and Piper both grabbed her arm at the same time and Butch stopped the chariot.

"Annabeth, we need to get them safely to camp, not hurt them, just ignore what he says, he doesn't know Perseus" Butch started the chariot again

Piper turned and whispered into Leo's ear, Jason turned to the two people

"You said a word, something like demigod, what is that?"

"At camp you shall meet the director, he will explain to you" Was the girls reply.

Jason looked down; they were flying over a country lane

"We'll be at Camp soon, see that pine tree? That is the borders to Camp" said Butch.

Leo looked at the pine tree; something gold was hanging over it and sat next to the tree was…

"That's a big lizard, is it some sort of Komodo dragon with no legs? He asked

No one answered him

"Ok then" Leo reached inside his pocket and started to play with more pipe cleaners.

They flew over the boarders and Jason looked down at the most crazy site ever, loads of young people were doing activates like riding winged horses, climbing a wall that was running with lava and unless his eyes were acting up…some of these weren't human

"What the hell is this place?" He asked as the chariot stopped outside a big blue house

"A place of misery and hardship boy" came a voice behind him. All three looked behind, a man with yet black hair stood behind them; he was wearing the weirdest clothes they had ever seen on a human

"Right, we've seen the place can we leave now" Leo asked Butch, who shoot him a warning look and got out the chariot, he then bowed to the man behind them

"My Lord, I and Annabeth have brought the demigods safety to camp" Butch said to the man, who shrugged

"Oh and is that suppose to make me happy? No it dose not, now get out of there at once the horse is waiting" he walked away

Leo laughed  
"Who the hell was that and why did you bow to him? If he spoke like that to me I would tell him where to go"

Annabeth looked at Leo "Be polite" and she walked off to a set of steps, Jason and Piper moved near to Leo  
"What is this place?" Jason looked around, he should not be here and it didn't help that he couldn't remember a thing. He felt in his pocket for his coin and took it in his hand, he felt safer with it close.

"Get up here" Came the man's voice who has spoken to them when they landed, Jason lead his friends up the steps to a table where a man in a wheelchair was sat next to the black haired man

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood brats, I hope your stay here will be painful"

"Why thank you, My Lord, but really I'm off" Leo gave a fake bow and turned away but a voice told him to wait

The man in the wheelchair came closer

"What are your names?" He asked, his voice was calm and welcoming

"I'm Piper, this is Leo and this is…" Piper looked at Jason, she didn't know weather to tell them he had amnesia "This is Jason" she finished

The man looked over them to the blonde girl

"Was Percy there my dear?"

"No, just them two and _him_" Annabeth's voice was sour on the 'him' part, which Jason guessed to mean him, but than the girl started crying, she got up and walked away, covering her face

"Pardon Annabeth, she has been very worried over the sudden disappearance of one of our campers who was very close to her" The man said

"Oh by no means is he a lose Chiron, I guess the boy went to Fish-man without telling anyone" The man everyone seemed to call 'My Lord' moved his hand and as he did so a can of coke appeared in his hand.

The three new heroes' mouths fell open

"Sit down please" The man called Chiron said "Yet again our camp video will not work here, you three have all been attacked my monsters from our word so I will have to tell you myself"

None if them understood a word he said. Monsters? Camp video?

"Who are your parents?" Chiron asked.

Jason felt unease in his stomach, what was he going to say? He can't remember anything! Leo looked down and Piper looked at Jason

The black haired man looked from one blank face to the next

"Ohhhh…these three are so over the age of 13, some gods are in trouble! We made Poseidon's brat a promise to recognize our children and here are three undetermineds" He laughed so much coke slipped down his top.

Chiron looked between the teenagers

"You don't know who your parents are, am I right?"

"Well yes…but we live at our school, but my father works in the..." Piper said but Chiron held up a hand

"I mean your godly parent? Your mother, who is she?" Chiron asked her, her eyes flashed with anger

"You have no right to know that!" She shouted but the black haired man roared with laughter

"She doesn't know, what about you or you, do you know both your mother and father?" he said to Leo and Jason, both boys shook their heads. He laughed even more

"By Styx some gods will pay" He laughed

"You said gods? They's no such think" Leo said. Thunder banged from the heavens

"No such thing?" the black haired man asked

"No, any god is fake" Leo got to his feet, he now knew what this camp was – Bible school and this was some trap the school had played on them and now they were going to be brainwashed into zombies.

"Fake?" the man said

"YES! And I wont bow to you like he did" Leo pointed to Butch, "You wont make me bow to you, you are no Lord, what do you think you are…a god?"

The man grinned and his eyes flashed purple

"Why yes"

Leo fell to the floor

"Stop it, stop it, please"

He coved his face in one bloody hand and with the other he pushed invisible things away, he tossed violently. The black haired man blinked and his eyes when back to their normally colour.

Leo opened his eyes to find Piper and Jason next to him

"You alright?" Piper asked him, helping him sit up

Leo looked at the black haired man, who was now shearing out cards

"You're a god?" Leo asked, he didn't want to believe it but how else could that man make him see things like men turning into dolphins and killing themselves

"Yes and you are a demigod and will respect me, now bow"

Leo bowed his head down a little

"That's better; I like you keep you brats in place"

The man called Chiron moved a chair and Leo got up and sat back down

"You three are demigods, children of the gods, but last year the gods made a promise to recognize their children. All of their children, but you three have not been claimed by a god, are you all clear with the term Greek Gods and Mount Olympus? it's all real. Mr D here is one of the 12 Olympian gods, he is with us as his father Zeus banned him from drinking and put him down here to dry up, Mr D is the Greek god of wine"

Jason looked at the black haired man

"So you will be Bacchus, god of wine?" he didn't know how he knew that

Mr D turned to Chiron

"Well we can rule out him being a child of Athena"

Then he turned to Jason

"Tell me boy, what is the name of the Greek god of wine, Greek god that's G-R-E-E-K god, give you a clue, his name starts with D, hence Mr D"

"Erm…I don't know, sorry" Jason said

"Well boy" Mr D said "I will enlighten you, the Greek god of wine is Dionysus, and so what is my name?"

"Dionysus" Jason said

"Wrong! To you it's Mr D"

"I'll show them to Cabin 11" Chiron said "But before we get you to bed you need a little help"

His eyes looked over Leo who was still bleeding from the cliff and to Jason who still only had one shoe, he waved to them to follow him into the house were he handed Leo and Jason a drink

"Drink it slowly, it will heal you"

Leo looked inside, it looked like apple juice, he took a sip and nearly dropped it, for it wasn't apple juice inside, Jason did the same. The cuts healed straight away. Chiron got some trainers for Jason.

Than he made a movement like he was going to get up and he did, but when he stood up a horse came from under him, Jason rubbed his head, the drink must have been drugged or something as standing in front of him was a centaur

"Shall we go down to cabin 11 then?" Chiron asked and walked down the steps. Piper had her mouth open in shock and Jason gave her a nudge to get her to walk, Leo was staring at his hands.

They walked over to the woods were loads of cabins stood, Chiron was pointed to each one and said which god that cabin belonged to, he finished by telling them they had to build more last year as minor demigods also had moved into the camp. They came to a cabin that looked more like a typical camp cabin; it has a pole with two snakes and wings at the top

"Cabin 11, Cabin of Hermes, god of thief's, travellers and merchants" He knocked on the door and opened it, inside was a bunch of teenagers, they stood up and bowed to Chiron.

"More?" A boy with brown hair said

"No…they haven't been claimed" Chiron said slowly.

A deep silence followed, people inside the cabin were looking at Leo, Piper and Jason

"That can't be true…the gods promised" The boy said

"They have only got here, they will be claimed in time" Chiron said, though he didn't sound convinced

Pipers head was swimming, they will be claimed? What did that mean?

"Come in you three" Chiron said to them as they had been standing in the door way, when they entered Chiron turned to leave

"Goodnight everyone" Chiron said as he left

"So, welcome to Cabin 11, Home to the children of Hermes" the boy said "I am Connor and this is my brother Travis" he pointed to a boy who looked just like him

"You can have these beds here, you're lucky to have a bed, as every year since last this cabin was full to burst" Travis pointed to three empty bunks

Leo, Jason and Piper sat down on the beds, aware of the other eyes on them

"Why are we here?" Piper asked them

"You're here as you are demigods, outside this camp you'll get hunted by monsters and die, this is the only safe place for us" one said

All eyes were now on Leo

"What?" he said

Everyone laughed

"Sorry but we know who your father is" Connor said with a sly grin

"Who?" Leo asked, his mind was blank

"Well…which Greek god has elf-ish looks?" one boy from near the door said

"Erm…the Greek god of elf's?" Leo guessed

"Hermes" everyone said

"You are a son of Hermes, we can tell just by looking at you, but why he hasn't claimed you..."

"Well father has been…you know"  
"Don't talk about it, if he heard we were talking about him, Hermes wont be too happy"  
"Why not…Why not talk about him? Father has been driving himself crazy over his de..."  
"Sshh"  
"Look, he was our half brother, we can talk about him and we should, he was a hero"  
"Yes but its still bothering Hermes"

Erm, sorry but who are you talking about" Jason said, for he got the impression he was missing something

The boy called Connor looked at him

"They was a son of Hermes, he was called Luke and he…well his life was pretty sad really now we think of it, he was left all alone with his crazy mother and our father Hermes couldn't help him as it was Luke's fate to be evil and betray us all and he did, but at the end he turned hero and saved us all, he made a demigod promise to get the gods to claim us and he did, Luke in the end saved us all and made our lives better but…well"

He looked at his brother

"Since his death Hermes has been controlled by his grief, it's tearing him apart, he used to be so cheerful and now he's different, he never got to make it right with his son so he bottles it up and he wont claim any of his children no more, the river Styx always comes down hard on him these days but it's like he's doing it on purpose as he still feels bad, Zeus his father told him to stop and he did say he would but as you haven't been claimed…"

The boys continued their conversation as Leo, Piper and Jason got into bed, Jason fell asleep straight away but Leo laid listening to the boys and Piper wiped her eyes.

"You okay?" Leo whispered to her

She shook her head

"We shouldn't be here, we don't belong here, it's not right"

"Lights off in five minutes" The boy called Connor said

"No ten" His brother Travis shouted

"It'll be ok" Leo whispered back to her. He opened a pocket on his jacket and handed Piper a cloth to dry her eyes

"Thanks" She said back to him "Do you think they know who my mother is?"

"I don't know, they seem to think my father is this Hermes guy but I've never heard of him and why has he so many children?"

The lights went off and the boy called Travis moaned

"What will they do to us?" Piper whispered

"I don't know, I don't think they'll hurt us" Leo muttered back to her, trying to make out her face in the dark

"That girl did, she was horrible" Piper handed him the cloth back

"Yeah" Leo pulled the blankets up and closed his eyes.

Jason was having a dream, he seemed to be standing in the middle of a battle, he ran at a group of people, his sword ran someone through, he could feel blood on his hands, he woke up gasping for breath and coved in sweat, he could still hear the person screaming in his ears...

* * *

Thanks for reading, new chapter comming soon, Please review and tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on you three, wake up, you do want a warm shower right?"

Jason opened his eyes, sun was shinning in though the windows, Leo was trying to fall back asleep, his face twisted as the boy shouted again

"Get up! It's our time to use the showers and we don't want the water to run cold, then after breakfast we have a cabin inspection"

Leo groaned and sat up, his curly black hair in his eyes, he rubbed his face with his hand and looked over to Piper who had got up and sat on his bed

"We'll be over there in that round building" The boy said, pointing out the door. He left

"They is NO way on earth I am getting in the shower with boys!" Piper said

"Well go in with Leo, he's not male" Jason laughed.

Leo looked at Jason, they had went swimming together at school a few times but take a show with him? It looked like Jason was thinking the same

"Leo, you're quick, go look and see if these showers have doors" Jason said

Leo got up and walked out the door but he came back in

"Guys, they are people coming out of the trees" he said, but Jason walked with him to the shower room

"Quick look" Jason said

Leo peered in the room

"They have doors but they small" he said

"Than, we'll wait till everyone's finished" Jason led the way back to the cabin. Piper was waiting at the door

"We'll wait a bit" Leo told her, she nodded

"Where do we go for breakfast?" Piper said, looking around. As they didn't know they followed a group of people back into the main camp, the people in the group didn't look too friendly.

The leader turned and blocked the way, forcing Piper, Leo and Jason to stop

"Ohh we have new campers, do you know what we do to new campers? Their heads meet the toilet" The leader was a girl, about 19 she was very ugly and had muscles to match a man

"You know what they should do here? Exercise programs, maybe you will drop a size or five" Piper said, eyeing Clarisse's size XXXXL t-shirt

Clarisse pulled out a spear and aimed it right at Piper, she jabbed it near Piper's stomach but Jason was faster, he reached into his pocket and took out his coin, flipped it and his golden sword was cutting up the spear before it hit Piper.

"What! That was my third spear you punk" Clarisse ran at Jason fists aimed at his head, it felt second nature to raise his sword up and he slashed at the girl, she fell back with a cry of pain as the sword bit into her.

Her cabin mates ran at Leo and Piper, before any of his friends could get hurt Jason raised his hand; he felt a wind rise up and knock them all over

"Jason" Leo cried in shock "Where did you learn to do that?"

The cabin got back to their feet and carried the girl to the main house, she had a deep slash in her stomach, her blood was gushing out all over the floor

"I don't know, it was like yesterday when I saved Piper, I floated in the air" Jason flipped his sword and in mid air it changed back into a coin

"Where did you get that from? It's a magic item, no doubt your father gave it to you" a bossy voice accused

Jason turned to see the girl from last night

"I don't know who my father is" Jason told her, she just looked back at him with her gray eyes

"My mother is Athena, goddess of wisdom, don't lie to me, I know that you are lying, you do know who your father is"

"Seriously, what is your problem?" Leo asked her "its Annabel isn't it? Last night you attacked me with a knife and now you are claiming Jason is a lair"

"It's Annabeth and he is lying, he knows something about Percy and he's keeping quite about it" Annabeth glared at Jason before adding "Chiron wants to see you now"

She pointed over to the main house, Jason put his coin back into his pocket and walked to the main house, Leo and Piper followed him

"Chiron wants to see him alone, you two will go get breakfast" Annabeth pointed to an outdoor building, to Leo and Piper it looked like loads of picnic tables inside a gold and white marble building

"I'll be ok, go save me a seat" Jason called back to them, he walked up to the centaur

"You wanted me?" Jason didn't know if he was meant to call him Sir or My Lord

"Yes" The centaur called Chiron said "Please sit down, I want to talk to you"

Jason sat on the little white chair, looking at the man

"I just saw what you did to Clarisse and I would like to see that coin please" He held out his hand

"She deserved it and it's mine, your not having it" Jason felt an unexplained hatered to this man and he didn't trust him at all.

"I don't want it, I just want a look please" Jason narrowed his eyes and looked into the man's, they looked honest enough

"Very well" Jason took the coin from his pocket but kept hold of it, than put it in his pocket again

"You've seen it now" he added sourly

Chiron was annoyed at Jason's behaviour but he ignored it, he tried to read Jason's mind but to his surprise it was blank, as though he was blocking Chiron out

"Jason…You are sure you don't know who your father is?" Chiron asked, examming Jason's face for any sign of a betray of emotion

"I am sure, can I go now? My friends will be worried" Jason stood up and Chiron nodded to say it was alright to go

Jason had entered the dinning pavilion before Chiron spoke again

"What do you think of him?"

The air flicked next to Chiron and Annabeth appeared next to him pulling off her cap

"Hiding something"

Dionysus walked out the big house and sat next to Chiron

"The boy tensed up when you asked about his father, did you notice?" Dionysus opened a can of Coke

"Yes, I believe the boy to be hiding something too, also I get the feeling I've seen him before today, he is not who he says he is"

Annabeth looked from Mr D to Chiron

"But who is he?"

"Annabeth dear, go get some food, you will be hungry if you don't and you wont be able to concentrate if you are hungry" Chiron smiled at her and she knew it would do no good to argue but she tried

"Chiron please, who is he?"

"Go along now Annabeth" Chiron said, Annabeth knew she had to leave but as she walked over to the dining pavilion she was thinking of the conversation

Back at the main house Dionysus turned to Chiron

"The gods shall be informed about the boy being here, I shall get back to you when they make a decision"

Chiron nodded and started a game of cards with the god

"He can act very well; he seems to have convinced the other two with him that they're his friends"

Dionysus places a few cards down on the table and collected a few plastic coins

"Do you think the boy and girl are in on it too?"

Chiron remembered the elfish boy's blank eyes and the temper of the girl

"I don't know, I am sure The Mist has clouded their eyes but they could be acting"

"I will let the gods know of them too, if the gods choose to kill them, three less demigods, you could look cheerful about that, Chiron"

"I am thinking of Hermes, another lose for him" Chiron muttered, looking through his cards and laying three down on the table

"Hermes has this thing for producing demented children" Dionysus picked up Chiron's cards "He'll get over it"

Dionysus stood up and vanished

* * *

Dionysus appeared on Olympus, he had been summoned to a meeting of the gods, he walked up to the highest building, outside were two men

"Mother Rhea let you get eaten, you know why that was?"

"Yes, she didn't want father to eat something as horrible as you!"

"No, she loves me more"

"She will never love you more than me, you are weak, she didn't want you in father's stomach as you would never come back out again"

"You would not be here if it wasn't for me"

"I would have gotten them out, without your help"

"Really what with? Father's ribs?"

"Hello father, Uncle" Dionysus said to Zeus and Poseidon

"You're late" was his father's answer.

Dionysus walked inside the room, inside were twelve thrones, he grow until he was five meters high, he sat on the twelfth throne, next to him the throne on his left looked empty, the one next to it a young boy sat grinning across the room to his twin sister, next to him was Ares, than Hephaestus than two empty thrones, Hera sat on the throne next to Demeter, Aphrodite and Athena to her left. Artemis sat on the last chair on the female side, she had a disapproving look on her face but her face softened a little as Apollo called across the room

"Artemis, Mother Leto loves me better, she just told me" and he held up his I-pod, all the gods smiled apart from Hera, whose eyes flashed at Apollo, who fell silent at once.

The doors reopened and Zeus came in followed by Poseidon, both gods looked quite happy again, Zeus sat down in the biggest throne and Poseidon in a throne that looked like a fisherman's chair.

Zeus looked around the room to make sure they were all there, his eyes stopped briefly on the eleventh throne.

"I have called an emergency meeting as a problem has arisen; the problem as I have learnt from Dionysus is now at Camp Half Blood"

Zeus looked at Dionysus, who nodded

"We believe that is to say me and Chiron that the boy is dangerous, you all should know what he did by now, however he seems to have got some friends with him to. I don't think I need to point out what happened last time a dangerous demigod got friends on his side"

He stopped and looked to the empty throne next to him as though he was waiting for something, when nothing happened he went on

"The two friends of his are _Leo Valdez_ and Piper surname currently unknown as she wont tell us" Dionysus said Leo's name slowly and turned again to the empty throne

"I believe we should stamp out the problem right now" Dionysus said coldly

"Well I don't" Artemis stood up off her throne and looked at Zeus

"Father we have proved before we should not judge our heroes until they do wrong, remember Percy, a few in this room wanted to kill him and he turned out to be a hero, we should not kill Jason, Leo or Piper unless they show themselves to be a danger, I will not see these young heroes come to harm"

She sat back down

"The thing is Jason has proved himself to be a danger Artemis" Poseidon told her

"Yes but Leo hasn't" Came a dull voice

He had been curled up on his throne but slowly he sat up and put his hand on his head as though he had a headache.

So much change had come over Hermes he was almost unrecognizable, his skin was white and his blue eyes were red and dull, his black curly hair was the same but now Hermes looked no older than fourteen, his caduceus fell to the floor as he brought his legs up and he put his head into his knees, a change had happened to his caduceus too, the snakes didn't move, they lay on the floor all their scales dull and white. It looked like they had died.

Zeus looked at his son with sympathy, Hermes shouldn't really be here but as the gods have to vote he had to be there.

"We shall vote on the matter" Zeus said the the room "All in favor of destroying the demigod called Jason"

All hands went up apart from Artemis and Hermes (who didn't move at all)

"Very well, the demigod will be sent for"

"All in favor for destroying the two other demigods who may be helping him" Zeus said "I repet. May be"

Hermes stomach clenched, he didn't move to look

All hands went up apart from Poseidon, Apollo, Artemis and Hermes

"The two demigods will also be called for, you will all help bring them in, even you Hermes. This meeting is over"

Zeus stood and walked out, slowly the room started to empty apart from Hermes who didn't want to move, he wished he could die but it was impossible, gods don't die, he would go on like this for ever. He felt a little sorry for the demigod who was his son, as he had been sentenced to death for something he may not do, but he has never meet him, this demigod wasn't Luke after all.

His eyes watered as he remembered Luke's body in the hands of the fates…

"Come on, you can't stay here"

Someone was tugging at his leg; he slowly dried his eyes and jumped down next to Apollo

"I'm fine" he said

Hermes picked his Caduceus off the floor and it turned smaller, he stuck it in his pocket and walked out before Apollo could say another word.

Outside was Dionysus, Hermes felt anger rise inside of him and he ran at Dionysus, knocking him over and tried to strangle him

"Stop that at once!" Someone shouted, Hermes felt a electric shock and rolled off Dionysus at once, panting for air

Dionysus stood up

"Now I know were dear Luke got it from" He laughed as Hermes made to attack him again but Zeus held him back

"It'll be better this time, you'll get to say goodbye to Leo" Dionysus continued to provoke Hermes "Why did you strangle me for? Oh yes, I forgot, you've lost the will to live and your powers have broke…didn't that happen to your other son Pan? You're not a good father at all dear Hermes, maybe you should crawl back to your mother Maia"

"You get back to the camp" Zeus shouted "Send the demigods here tomorrow"

Dionysus grinned evilly at Hermes before returning to camp to deliver three death sentences to Chiron.

* * *

please review, I love reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

"That table over there is empty, lets sit there" Leo lead Piper to the table nearest them

"Jason over here" Piper called to him as she saw him walk into the building

He came over to them and together they sat themselves down at the free table. Every single other camper who was eating turned to looked at them, none looked impressed

"Are you three the most stupid demigods ever?" A boy with blonde hair and gray eyes asked

"I don't think so, why do you ask?" Leo shot back

"That table is the table of Artemis" the boy said, as if they should have known that

"Well it's the table of Leo, Piper and Jason for now, I'm sure Artemis wont mind us using his table, where is he anyway? I can't see him so he wont mind" Leo laughed

"Artemis is a virgin goddess, she will be very unhappy if she found people sitting at her table and certainly two boys, move now" The boy told them

"C'mon you two" Piper got up and went to the next table, thunder rumbled in the sky

"That is the table for Lord Zeus, only one girl named Thalia can sit there" The boy explained, he had a stuck up voice as though he though he knew everything.

"Well we'll move then" Jason said angry, they go up again and sat next to two boys with blonde hair and blue eyes

"Sorry only the children of Apollo can sit here" Said one of them, he didn't sound unfriendly

"Well, where the hell do we sit?" Leo shouted to the pavilion

"You sit there" Annabeth had come into the building "Until you are claimed you have to sit at the Hermes' table"

"Okay" Leo told her and he took a seat at the bench she had pointed to. Piper and Jason sat opposite him

"Where do we get food from?" Leo whispered to them

His question was answered; he blinked hard and looked again

"What are them?" He looked at the people who were handing out bowls or pieces of toast

"They're Nymphs" Jason said, he was starting to be amazed at how he knew such information.

The Nymphs moved around the tables handing out food, Annabeth watched as the three new demigods started eating.

They was a boy who looked like an elf, a girl who Annabeth was unsure off, she seemed to feel Annabeth watching her as she stopped talking to the other boy the moment Annabeth looked at her.

As Annabeth watched the boy Chiron felt was hiding something looked up and his eyes meet Annabeth's. His eyes narrowed.

"She's watching us" Jason muttered to Leo and Piper who turned and looked at Annabeth, she went pink when she saw them looking at her.

"Just what is her problem with us?" Leo asked

"I don't know but she's not there now" Piper told him, Leo looked up

"How did she do that?" Leo said

Annabeth had put her cap back on and was slowly making her way up to the Hermes table

"She has some issues that one, she was trying to find her boyfriend but she found us in his place, that's why she doesn't like us" Piper said

Annabeth had reached their table and stopped to listen

"So, what are we going to do about our little problem?" Piper nodded to Jason

"Well, I don't know how long it will last, but if someone found out about him he'll be in trouble" Leo said. Jason knew they're talking about his memory lose

"Just don't say anything that Chiron man hasn't guessed yet, we'll just make up a story for you" Leo told Jason

"You are Jason, you are fifteen as I am sixteen and I don't want you older than me. You came to my and Piper's school the same time as we did because your mother can't stand you singing in the bath. You and me are best friends and Piper is your girlfriend, easy" Leo slipped some tea.

"No I'm sorry" Jason looked into Piper's hurt brown eyes, which changed to blue "Look me and you may have been together for ages but to me I only met you two yesterday so it wont be convincing as I don't really know you Piper"

"I understand, well no one knows us here so we wont say nothing" Piper looked around to make sure they could not be heard.

"And I will need to know something about you two, just in case they pull us up" Jason said looking at them both

"OK, I got sent to Wilderness School as I ran away from home six times, My mother…well she never loved me, I brought bad luck to the family, things happened and I couldn't help myself from re-wiring the TV, the car brakes, and the locks on other people's home and than I emptied the house and stuff like that, she would shout more and I would run away, the six time it happened she sent me to that school out of the way"

"I got sent to that school as I borrowed a car but the dealer said I stole it and I got sent to that school, there I met you and Leo and we've been friends ever since"

"OK so what about my life before school?" Jason asked

"Told you, your mother didn't like your singing" Leo giggled

"OK, well the boys are coming so we better end this convo" Jason nodded down the hill, were the rest of the Hermes cabin was coming up

"Hi you guys, when you have finished your breakfast were going to go down and have some sword practice. Were going to leave the cabin now as it is as it's not going to score a high mark even if we do clean it up"

"Sword practice, with real swords?" Piper asked Connor Stoll

"Well yes, were not going to use soft form ones, they don't kill monsters" He said as he took some food from a passing Nymph

They had to wait until the cabin was finished eating before they could go down to the sword arena. Annabeth who had no activates followed behind, invisible.

She had heard enough to go tell Chiron about these strange demigods but she wanted more, something was not right about these three and she was going to find out. It could lead her to information about where Percy was.

Travis took out some swords

"Right, here are three practice swords you can use; I am going to show you the basic Parrys and Stabs, Jason you can pair with me, Piper go join Connor and Leo you go with Pollux, he's a son of Dionysus but as Dionysus only has one son..Oh sorry Pollux that was a really stupid thing to say, sorry, well he comes with us now for lesions"

Leo and Piper picked up a sword but Jason took his coin and his gold sword appeared

"Ohh nice, where did you get that?" Travis asked Jason

After a brief look at Leo and Piper, Jason said "It just came to me for my birthday, one minute it wasn't there and the next 'Poof' they it was" Jason lied

'Yet another lie' Annabeth thought, watching Jason as he clenched his hands and narrowed his eyes

"Ok so we'll start, do you know how to hold your sword? Ok now bring it up to meet mine"

Jason acted so quickly Travis dropped his sword; they got faster until Travis was on the floor with Jason's sword at his throat

"Well done, that was great" Travis said.

Jason soon had most of the people on the floor; he hadn't even broken a sweat.

"You could have been a better swordsman than Luke and he was the best in three hundred years" One said

"No, never Luke, Percy maybe" another said

'Luke and Percy would have beaten him with both of their hands behind they backs' Annabeth thought…

"Yeah, if Percy comes back you should have a fight with him and Riptide" Connor said

"What is so good about this Percy guy anyway?" Leo asked, who was getting whipped with a sword by the son of Dionysus "OUCH" he moaned as the sword hit his Greek battle armour right in the joint

"He came here as a 12 year old and he just became a hero over time, he stopped Kronos who was a Titan and they blew up most of New York" Pollux said, beating Leo up some more

"Can we stop please" Leo begged, he was on the floor now holding up the sword in his hands, trying to block Pollux "Please"

"A few more blows for luck, what do you say?" Pollux asked gleefully

Jason watched Pollux raise the sword again and bring it down on Leo's side

"No stop, I've had enough" Leo tried to get back up but Pollux kicked him in the chest and he fell back down again

Pollux slashed his sword down and cut open Leo's right knee, Leo moaned in pain.

Jason lost control and ran at Pollux with his sword; he got in close and knocked the sword out of Pollux's hands

"He said stop!" Jason shouted at him.

Pollux looked at Jason, than picked his sword back up

"Where did you learn sword play like that?" Pollux asked him "You just came here"

"Never you mind, leave my friend alone" Jason warned him

Pollux held up his hand

"I'm just learning him; a monster won't give him time to catch his breath"

Jason helped Leo to his feet, and beckoned to Piper to follow him and all three made their way out of the stadium.

"I can see my bone" Leo groaned and gripped Jason's hand, he had gone green "I can see my bone"

"Whoa, what happened to him?" a boy leading a winged horse asked, it was one of the blonde boys from that morning who told Jason they can't sit on their table.

"He's hurt, do you mind?" Piper said, helping Leo to walk

"Wait, I'm a son of Apollo, I'll heal him, hold him still" the boy said, he kneeled down on the grass and put his hands around the wound, he muttered a few words very fast in Ancient Greek. The skin healed at once.

A horn sounded from the dining pavilion

"Time for dinner" the son of Apollo said to them "Pardon but I need to lead my cabin to dinner" he hurried off

"I hate it here" Leo muttered, he got to his feet and brushed the dirt off his clothes  
"Why would anyone want to be at a camp where you get swords chopping you up and gods that make you see horrible things"

"Don't worry, we'll find a way to leave" Jason told him "We'll go somewhere else"

Annabeth moved away from them, she was going to talk to Chiron before Dinner; the demigods were plotting to escape.

Chiron was sat outside the big house, she was about to take her cap off when Dionysus appeared out of thin air

"What's the news?" Chiron asked as soon as he sat down

Dionysus took out three cards and stood them up on the table

"Jason" He said, the card turned into a stick man  
"Leo" The second card also turned into a stick man  
"Piper" A third stick man

"Now the gods voted and here are the grand results" Dionysus clicked his fingers and the stick men all set on fire and only ash remained

"All three of them?" Chiron asked in surprise

"Yep" Dionysus said cheerful

"When?" Chiron asked

"Demigods shall be killed tomorrow, oh I wonder if Zeus will kill them one by one? I need some popcorn too, I love executions" Dionysus smiled so widely all his teeth flashed

"Oh, even something better, get Hermes to kill his own son, now that will be entertaining, well we all voted to kill the two demigods with him just in case they help him, after all Jason did have friends before and look at what happened"

Chiron looked disgusted

"Mr. D, would you please not talk that way, I think it would be better if we didn't say anything to them, I'll just take them to Olympus tomorrow and get it done with"

Chiron and Mr. D got up and walked to the dinning pavilion

What Annabeth heard made her feel sick. She took of her cap and walked in the pavilion and sat with her brothers and sisters.

She looked over to the Hermes cabin. Leo was playing with his glass trying to get both coke and orange juice at the same time, the girl was talking to a Hermes' camper and the boy was examming his gold coin. Did they really deserve to die just because of some secret?

When the plates were full people got up and put some of their food into the fire and said the name of a god.

"What are they doing?" Piper asked, Jason shrugged and started eating.

"Ohh you have to go offer some food to the gods" Connor Stoll told them

"Why?" They all asked

"They like the smell" Connor said, he got up and went to the fire "Come on"

Leo got up and put a piece of pizza into the fire

"For any god who wants it" He grinned at Jason

"To the god of food, _Bon appétit" _Jason joked and he put a tomato into the fire

"Yummy for the gods' tummy" Piper added some BBQ burgers into the fire

"I would take this seriously guys" Connor warned.

The three of them make they way back to their seats, they all thought that was a waste of food.

After dinner they went down to a campfire, Jason moved close to the flames to see if they were real as the fire was bright blue.

Dionysus was watching, Jason was reflected in them engulfed in fire, Dionysus smiled.

After an hour or two they got told to go to bed, as the Hermes cabin made their way out Annabeth watched the three new heroes walk out, she looked at Chiron he looked normal and cheerful like he hadn't just ordered the deaths of three demigods.

Annabeth went into her cabin and got into bed; she lay down but didn't close her eyes. She called lights out and waited for the cabin to go quite.

She got up quietly and peered out the door, the night was quite, the Harpies were somewhere else in camp, she went out the door and closed it quitely behind her.

The Hermes' cabin was just up a little bit; she listened at the door...

In his dream Jason had his sword out again, he was walking through a dark place like a tunnel, they was someone behind him, he could hear a person walking behind him, but he had better things to do right now…

They was a light at the other end, he crept along until he could look around outside in the light.

A group of people had their backs to him, he crept up behind them and stabbed the first person in the back, the second person screamed and tried to run away but Jason ran after him and killed him.

A third was a girl, she looked at him with big eyes, she was very beautiful and it would be a shame to kill her but she was the enemy…he grabbed his sword hard as he ran her through

Now it was time to deal with the person following him, he turned back into the dark and felt around until he felt him.

He dragged him into the light and held his curly black hair

"Leo!" Jason felt sick but he had to…he held his sword to his friend's throat and pushed in, the dark eyes went dull….

Jason woke just like the did the night before, gasping for air.

This time someone was there

"Shh, you need to leave now, all of you" Annabeth whispered to him

"What" Jason whispered back, tears running down his checks as though he'd really just killed his best friend

He looked to the bed to the right, Leo was sleeping, Jason could hear him breath

"Get up, you're in danger, help me wake these two" Annabeth moved to Piper and shook her shoulder

Jason went to Leo and touched his throat, thankfully it hadn't been cut

"Leo, Leo get up" Leo let out a moan so loud he made the person in the bed opposite stir.

"Get up elf boy" Jason murmured to him and slowly he opened his eyes

Piper, Annabeth, Jason and Leo quietly made their way out of the door, Annabeth waved at them to follow her

"What's going on?" Jason asked her

"When we get out of the Camp I will explain" Annabeth hurried them back up the hill, past the pine tree and down the other side

"We shall be free to talk now" Annabeth handed Piper, Leo and Jason a bag each

"I've packed for you, the gold coins are called Drachma, you can use them for non-mortal purchases, you have ambrosia and nectar be careful with it, too much can kill you and here's a sword for you two"

She handed Leo and Piper a sword.

"Today I heard Chiron and Dionysus talking about you three, the gods seem to think you three are a danger, you must run, If the gods find you they will kill you. They were going to send for you tomorrow and Chiron was going to take you to Olympus and kill you. You must run do you understand?"

"We must run" Leo repeated, "Yeah think so"

"Why are you helping us?" Piper asked her

Annabeth looked at Jason

"I'm helping you as I still believe you are the sign that will help me find my boyfriend Percy, I got a prophecy from a girl called Rachael and she told me to find someone with one shoe and that was you. I don't trust you as I think you are hiding something from me and the gods but as the gods have condemned you three to death and if you three were dead I would not stand a change to find Percy"

"And that in a simple way would be…?" Leo asked

"I believe you can find Percy, the fates work in strange ways, I believe I must save you, to save Percy"

Annabeth looked at them

"You haven't got any knowledge of Greek Mythology have you?" She asked

All three said "No"

"Quick lesion then, listen up, don't say the gods names, names have meanings and they may find you"

She paused to catch her breath

"Monster can be killed with Celestial Bronze only, which is what these blades are, Places that look good are more likely to get you killed, I've been to a few good places and nearly died"

Now she looked up at the sky

"The moon goddess is Artemis, she is also goddess of the hunt so that means at night when she is in her chariot she can see everything and in the day she can hunt you down like an animal so keep under cover at night, or she will see you.

"During the day Apollo her brother will be flying the skies, he is also god of Archery, which means if he wants an arrow in you, he'll have an arrow in you, so watch out for him too, he could also be with Artemis at night or day"

"Now get going, Dionysus will know soon enough you have escaped and when he does all the gods will be after you, so go"

"Oh wait" Now she turned to Leo "Your father is Hermes god of thief's, you'll be able to steal food and clothes quite easy. Also Hermes…well he may be the only god on your side, if you are in great danger pray to Hermes, he may listen to you"

"Why are the gods so brutal?" Piper asked "I though the gods would be like…you know, godly or something"

Annabeth almost laughed

"Wait till you meet the bad ones keep out the way of Ares, Hera or Hades, the ones after you are more, shall I say, sociable"

"I must return to bed, before someone notices I am missing, goodbye and good luck"

Annabeth turned away and ran back up the hill without waiting for them to say bye to her

Jason looked at his two friends

"Just us now" he told them

Together the three wanted demigods turned to the woods to their left, as they entered the woods the moon still shone down through the tress, Jason looked up imaging a formidable goddess staring down at them.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jason, you come with me"

He looked up, a man with blonde hair was specking to him, his face hidden in shadows, he got up and followed him

"Where is my steed?" the man asked

"They have it over there, what do you want me to do?"

"You are a strong demigod, I need you to guard me, You will ride by my side" The man said as they past people with blooded features.

* * *

"Are you going to wake up or not, were going to get some food" Piper's voice said, he felt her shake him awake

"What?" Jason asked, his mind still on his dream

"Get some food, unless you want to starve to death" Leo said, he came into view from behind a tree.

They were still in the woods but three days had passed, the food and drink Annabeth had packed wasn't filling their stomachs but making them feel hot.

It wasn't until Piper had been sick for a full day with a burning fever had all three of them chose to chuck it away.

"Some sick joke of hers" Piper had said when she felt better.

Jason got off the floor and knocked the leaves off his back, he looked up at the sky, the trees just coved the sun

"So were do we get food from? Are they any berries or fruit?" Jason looked around, nothing eatable was in site

"Well you can go looking for berries and fruit but I, I'm going to look for a plate full of beans and toast, with a fried egg and bacon" Leo asked, licking his lips and grinning

"And where are you going to find that? Were in the middle of nowhere Leo, we've walked for three days and nights, were lost and they's a few gods out there who are after our blood"

Leo winked to Piper

"He gets moody this one with no food in him, well Jason, just walk this way"

He waved Jason over

Jason followed Leo and Piper followed behind them, they went up a slope and down the other side the trees thinned out into a half full car park.

They was a gas station and a building next to it which had a logo with a knife and fork was over the top. It was a service station.

"Come on lets go in, we can freshen up and get something to eat" Piper said

"We have no money" Jason pointed out

"We're going to run after we've eaten, you know, pretend to use the bathroom or something, you go first, than Piper and me last as I am faster than you two" Leo told him

The three made their way through the car park, Leo was looking at the cars, his hands started twitching, he wanted to re-wire them all just for a laugh

"Oh this car's nice" Leo said, he had stopped next to a red convertible

"Walk on, were in enough trouble without you re-wiring someone's stereo" Piper warned, dragging him away

They entered the building through moving doors; they found the male and female bathrooms.

"Wait for me here" Piper said as she went into the females, she went to a mirror and had a look at herself, she was coved in mud so she started washing her face in the mirror.

In the boys restroom Leo and Jason were also washing their face, they dried themselves on the paper towels,

"Watch this" Leo muttered, he pulled at the piece of wood covering the pipes under the sinks; he fiddled on for a few seconds and placed the wood back over the pipes,

"Now wait for someone to come in" Leo grinned and ran away from the taps and beckoned Jason over too

The door opened and a teenager about their age came in, he had sandy blonde hair and wires from what looked like earphone dangling out his pocket, he looked at Jason and Leo suspiciously but they didn't see as they were pretending to dry their hands.

The teen walked over to the sink and pushed down on the hot water tap. Leo grinned slyly

"Eugh" cried the teen as water stayed straight into his face and all over the floor.

Leo giggled and walked out, Jason followed at a run

"Move" Leo whispered to Piper, they hurried down the passage and came to a shop they entered to keep out the way

"What did you do" Piper scowled at Leo

"Nothing, just washed the man's loos out" Leo smiled at her. They looked around the shop.

Leo was looking at the hats on sale, he grabbed a black and silver beanie hat and put it on, his pointy ears stood out and his curly hair flattened over his eyes which made him look more elfish than ever, Jason imagined him wearing a green pointed hat with a white ball of fluff on the end, he laughed

"What? Why you laughing?" Leo asked, one eyebrow raised

"Nothing" Jason said trying to keep his face straight.

Leo took the hat off and looked over at the salesman; Leo slipped the hat inside his jacket.

"Look at this" Piper said, she was sanding by a table which was selling loads of statues, a colourful cardboard box spelt the words

'Greek Myth Monsters'

"Excuse me, what are the names of all these monsters" Piper asked the man.

He looked at her with a board expression on his face

"This is the Hydra, Medusa, Minotaur, Manticore and this is a Griffin" The man spoke with a French accent

"Oh thanks. Erm...How much are they?" Leo asked, as he slipped handfuls of sweets and chocolate bars into his jacket.

"Oh mother says not to buy things like that, we should go" Jason added loudly as Leo dropped some bars on the floor

"Yes" Leo said and nearly ran out the door

"Did you see that guys eyes?" Piper asked "One was blue and the other brown"

"Contact lenses maybe" Leo said, putting his hat back on "Why did you ask about them monsters for?"

"In case we meet any, we need to know what they look like" Piper said, leading the way into the café.

They sat by the seats near the window, watching people come and go.

Jason looked up at the sun, which was right above them

"Do you really believe they are gods that can watch us from the sun or moon?" Jason whispered to Piper

"I have no idea, the moon and sun are out in space, so I can't see how a god can be watching but last week I didn't believe in any god or gods" Piper looked around for a waiter.

One of free waiters came over to them

"Can I take your orders?" She asked them kindly

"Yes, I'll have" Jason squinted his eyes down the menu, the words moved around "Erm..Pie with Fish and Peas please with a Coke"

"Pardon…it's pie and fresh peas" The waiter said

Jason blushed

"I'll have that"

"I'll have the same" Piper said, she wasn't going to make a fool of herself with trying to read the menu

"Make that three please" Leo said

The waiter walked away.

"Right after our lovely meal we'll bail out, Piper pretend to use the bathroom, Jason follow her and go both go outside and I'll run, I can run faster than both of you, I'll be half way to the woods before they notice I've gone" Leo told them

The café was filled with the smell of food, the three tried to ignore it as it made them more hungry, at last the women came with food.

All three loaded their mouths with food and wolfed it down, they hadn't ate since they left camp. In a short time the plates were empty.

Leo looked up at the counter, a few workers were serving food and collecting payments

"Piper go now" he muttered.

She got up and walked out casually enough. They waited

"Jason now" Leo told him

He got up and walked out the café, a few workers watched him leave.

Leo got up from the table and walked near the exit, he could feel the workers watching him.

"Wait" A women called

Leo broke into a run, a few people stood up and made a grab for him, he ran into them and knocked them down. A hand reached on the inside of his jacket and pulled him back, his hand was stronger than the others.

Leo twisted his arm behind him and tried to throw it off but the person wouldn't let go

"Call the police we have a thief" The waiter shouted to her work colleagues

"Oh I believe this matter is between Mr Valdez and me" A French accent announced, Leo turned to see who had spoken, it was the man from the gift shop

"I'm sorry, I'll pay for the hat" Leo said quietly to him.

The man gripped Leo's arms hard, he gasped at the pain

"This matter shall be settled" The man said, he walked outside, holding Leo in his hands

Once outside the man turned to Leo

"Now…What shall I do with you?" The man carried Leo to a van and slammed him against it "The gods have issued a reward for you, did you know that?"

He reached into his jean pocket while keeping hold of Leo with one hand, he showed Leo a poster

"You and the girl are worth 30 Drachmas each while the boy is worth a hundred, together the set is worth two hundred Drachmas and I want the full reward money so where are the other two?"

'"Demigods escaped from Camp Half blood, Dangerous, Must be reported immediately to Olympus, Travelling together"'

"I left them, we parted ways" Leo panicked

"Yes sure you have…I saw you together less than an hour ago, now tell me where they are" The man shouted

Leo looked around, why weren't people helping him, they was people less than a few foot away but they moved on like they didn't see

"Ok I'll take you to them" Leo said

"Good" The man said

Leo lead the way through the cars

"No stupid moves now, I can stop you if you run" The man was so close to Leo that Leo could feel him move

Leo dropped to the floor and rolled under a truck

"Godling, you will pay for that" The man screamed

Leo shuffled on his front to the other side of the truck but it was lifting up!

Leo looked behind him as the truck was lifted off the ground and thrown away. Standing where the man had been was something with a man's head and what looked like a lion's body, Leo recognized it from the toy model

Leo got to his feet and ran for the nearest car, he dived over the bonnet and took a look at it, it was the red convertible from earlier, he tried the door but it was locked and they was no time to jump in.

The strange thing lifted something over it's back, Leo saw it was a tail filled with spikes; he aimed his tail at Leo, who ducked. The spikes hit the car seat and the metal.

"Do you mind?" An angry voice cried out

Leo looked up, the teenager from the bathroom was standing looking at the monster, he waved his hand and a bow appeared with a golden arrow

"I hate monsters who damage my sun chariot just ask Typhon, next time remember it! I'm sure Artemis wont mind me taking you out" The teen raised his arrow

"No, you don't know who that is Sun God" The monster shouted

"Oh but I do" Apollo fired at the Manticore, who vanished into a pile of dust

"Now for you" The handsome teen said to Leo

Leo made to run but the god was too fast, he had hold of Leo and held him over the bonnet

"Now, What do you think you are doing with my chariot, I seen you trying the door"

Leo remind silent he didn't know what to say, but someone else did. A cold high voice told him what to say

"Say you wanted to steal it"

"What?" Leo gasped looking around for another person

"I said what are you doing with my Chariot" Apollo repeated

"I wanted to steal it" Leo told him, his eyes wide

To his surprise the god gave a small laugh

"If Hermes is not stealing my cattle, he is teaching his children to steal my chariot"

The god let Leo up

"What are you doing so far away from camp?" Apollo asked

And they it was again, that cold voice

"Say you're on a quest"

It sent a shiver down Leo's back

"I'm on a quest" Leo took a step back from the god

"Quest...who gave you the quest?" Apollo said, his eyes narrowed

"Say you are accompanying a fellow demigod, who got the quest from the Oracle"

Leo repeated what the cold voice told him, the god looked satisfied.

"Ok, run along then…and I'll be telling Hermes I ran into you, what's your name?" Apollo called after Leo

"Oh my name is Connor" Leo lied, saying the first name that came into his head

Apollo nodded and Leo walked out near the road, when he was sure he couldn't be seen he ran into the woods to find his friends

Apollo frowned to himself, he wasn't aware of any quest taking place, he was going to contact Camp and Olympus just in case...


	5. Chapter 5

Apollo landed his sun chariot outside the big house and jumped the stairs.

"Where's Miss Dare? I need to speck to her" Apollo told Chiron

"She is not here, she went into the mortal world a few days ago" Chiron told the god

"Is they any quests on right now?" Apollo asked

"No, all quests have been stopped for now until we locate Mr Jackson, as he was on a quest when he vanished, something is happing to demigods on quest these days so we have stopped them"

Apollo cursed in Ancient Greek

"What did those three demigods look like? Did one have black curly hair? Like a younger version of Hermes?" Apollo shot at Chiron, walking up and down

"Yes, I believe that description matches Leo Valdez, Son of Hermes" Chiron said

"I saw him, not half a day ago and I let him go, I'm going to be in so much trouble when I tell father" Apollo moaned

Apollo jumped in his chariot and left Chiron watching him disappear.

He landed his chariot on Mount Olympus.

"Hey Hermes" he called

He walked up to the nearest garden; here was the God of Thieves. He was sat like he was in the throne room with his head in his knees; he gave no sign that he heard Apollo calling his name

Apollo came up to him and sat down next to him, trying to keep his voice level

"Have you heard from your son? Erm…Leo I think he's called? Do you know where he is?" Apollo asked him

Hermes lifted his head

"And why should I tell you if I have or not? You're just like the rest of them, you gods and your laws" Hermes said bitterly "You don't care about demigods, you just use them as tools"

Apollo didn't find anything wrong with these words but to Hermes, those words had a deep chill, the words were once thrown at him by his son Luke.

"So have you seen your son?" Apollo asked him

Hermes put his head back down and ignored Apollo.

He had no choice; he wasn't going to get the demigods wearabout from Hermes so he had to tell Zeus what he knew

He walked into the throne room and bowed his head

"I have an update on the demigods father, I tracked them and they stopped in the woods near a place where they can get food, I waited for them, they went inside and ate and when they came out I was confused as I sensed three different movements, I followed the weakest and I'm sorry father but I let him go, he said he was on a quest and gave me a false name, I went back to find them but they've moved on. I don't know where they've gone"

The whole time he spoke he kept his eyes down, waiting for his father to say something

"Get out of my site, I should of give this job to your sister" Zeus roared "Take this serious, the boys is a danger to us, find him"

Apollo bowed and walked out.

* * *

He felt himself fall, he screamed more than he'd ever screamed before, all the wind rushed out of him and he gasped for air

'Can't breath' he though

he stopped falling at once as he landed on a soft floor, he looked around but couldn't see anything.

They was someone whispering to him through the dark, he could hear a low voice murmuring to him, none of the words could he make out

"Where are you, I can't see you" he shouted

"I am here" The cold voice said, he jumped as the voice seemed to come from right over his head.

He looked up but saw no one

"Are you a ghost?" He guessed

"Something more than that, I will tell you once I have gained your trust"

"I think I trust you already, thanks for today"

"Do you trust the gods?" The cold voice asked "Tell me Leo Valdez, do you trust them?"

"Not really, I mean I have done nothing to harm them and they want to kill me, why do they want to kill us for?"

The cold voice sounded amused

"You will learn soon enough"

"Who are you?" Leo asked now

"I was once a ruler, a mighty powerful king, but I was betrayed by my wife"  
The cold voice paused; he knew about demigods, they were naturally inquisitive.

"How did she betray you?" the boy asked

"I had children you know, but these children were fated to be wicked and powerful, I had to keep them away from me and the world I had made, this may sound crazy to your ears, but I ate them, my children are the gods you see, well my wife, I think she wanted more power, she hid one of our children with our mother, so this danger was allowed to grow until he returned and freed his brothers and sisters and they attacked me and I had done nothing wrong, I was just protecting my family"

The cold voice continued after a short silence

"Who is your father?"

"Hermes, but I don't know much about him" Leo told the voice

"I pity you boy, I knew one of your half brothers, his name was Luke, he worked for me as your father didn't care for him. I looked after Luke though, for about seven year, he was a good hero but in the end he killed himself"

"Why?" Leo asked

"The gods I guess, they got to him so much he had to end it"

'Poor guy' Leo thought

"You don't have a family who care about you do you, I have seen it in your mind, you crave someone to love you…I can take care of you if you wish, would you like that?" The voice crooned

"I would" Leo told the voice, he felt a connection to this voice, it was like a father was talking to him

"Very well, I shall look after you, just like I looked after Luke" The voice changed, it was now more faster

"You shall wake soon so I will say what I must….Do you trust Jason?" the cold voice asked

"Yes, he is my friend" Leo said

"Don't trust him, I could tell you Jason once killed someone, he is hiding things from you Leo"

"What? Are you sure?" Leo asked

"Oh yes, when you wake watch him carefully, he may be bringing the gods closer to you and the girl….hasn't he told you why he is on the run? How come he knows how to use a sword or why the gods are offering more money for him and not you…..you see, if you were not his friend the gods would have never been after you, just keep that in mind my young Hero"…

Leo opened his eyes, it was just after day brake, judging on the sun which still was pretty low in the sky

"Wh..What's the plan for today?" he said, raising his hand to rub his eyes

"The same plan as the last six days, get away from here, if the gods are on our trail we should keep moving" Jason said

"Guys last night when I was keeping watch I heard something, could have been a deer or something but I could hear trigs snapping" Piper told them, she sounded worried and even now in the day light she looked over her shoulder

"I'll go take a look for signs of footprints" Jason said, he got his coin out and flipped it and walked off into the deep tress

Leo moved near to Piper

"Piper" He said "Last night when you were keeping watch did Jason do anything, did the act different in any way?"

Piper's eyes were wide but she shook her head

"No he was sleeping like you, why?"

"Nothing, just a feeling I have" Leo said uneasily

"What, tell me" Piper told him

"I think he may be hiding something, this thing with the whole memory lose and then that sword just came out from nowhere and the gods are after us"

By us he meant Jason alone, they were being hunted just because they were with him

"You should be ashamed of yourself Leo, he's your best friend and right now he's gone off on his own back there just to make sure we will be safe moving on" Piper said quietly, but anger flared up in her voice

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that" Leo said, he turned away from her and looked around him, all around was trees and trees.

They had been moving from wood to wood and if they had to move out in the open they were jumpy and move quickly.

It had been nine days since they left camp, for food the three demigods had been taking it in time to sneak into shops and steal food or (Which Piper hated) walking up closely to people with shopping bags and stealing bread or a bottle of milk, they got Leo to do this has he was faster.

During the night they took cover under the trees and took it in turns to keep watch.

A few times the person on watch had woken the other two and they had moved on, having heard footsteps or whispers in the night.

Jason returned, panting out of breath

"Guys, they is someone over there, I didn't see them but they's a sort of made up camp, I saw ash on the floor, someones had a fire, we need to move, if they come this way they will see us"

Leo and Piper got to their feet at once and they hurried on. Jason looked at this two friends, they were filthy, having lay out in the open on the floor, it had been raining and they were muddy, Leo's hair was tangled with leaves, Pipers dark hair was untidy. He guessed he didn't look much better

As Leo walked the cold voice spoke to him again

"The gods are after him, not you, if you gave yourself up they may spare your life if you reason with them"

'Reason, how do you reason with immortal beings that will probably kill me as soon as their look at me' Leo thought

"Ah…I believe you are being set up, you can't see it as you haven't got time to know the gods, but I am sure you are being set up"

'Set up by whom, from Jason?' Leo asked, his eyebrows lowed

"You okay Leo?" Jason asked him, looking at his friend in concern

"He's on to you Leo, he must know you're near the truth, put him off the trail or he'll kill you" the cold voice urged

"Of course I'm not ok, you've gone and sent gods after me, I was enjoying my life since last week but now ever since you lost your mind you've got me and Piper in trouble" Leo shouted, his voiced echoed around the trees

"Leo, you're eyes!" Piper gasped, pointing

"What?" Leo asked

"They glowed gold" Jason looked pretty creeped out

"Don't be ridiculous" Leo snapped,

They would have stood there and shouted more if they had been alone.

Jason saw it coming through the trees, he squinted his eyes to try and see better, something was coming near and near very fast with a faint whistling nose

"Piper, move" Jason dived on to her and knocked her down, at the same time a silver arrow hit the tree behind where Piper's head had been

Jason and Piper got up and looked into the tress, a group of girls were walking towards them, the one who fired her bow had black spiky hair

"The hunters of Artemis" Jason told the others, he didn't know why, but he knew who they were and what they did… but also a loathing so strong for a moment he was afraid.

"Run"

The three turned around and ran flat out, they could hear the girls running after them, the girls were either fast or had more numbers. They had Leo, Piper and Jason surrounded within minutes

"What do you want with us, were just the same as you, let us go" Piper called out to the girls but mostly to the girl standing closer to her, she was the leader.

The girl looked at Leo and Piper with a look like pity but when her eyes looked into Jason's face …

"You" she spat with hatred

"Me?" Jason asked

"If the gods didn't want to kill you I would happily kill you, I'll have you hit with arrows and begging for death at my feet"

"That's very nice, but who are you, I've never seen you before" Jason said truefully

"Don't you dare lie" The girl growled

Jason looked around; they were trapped between about seven girls and one very large tree trunk

"Who are you and why did you try to kill us?" Leo asked the girl

"I am Thalia, Daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant to Lady Artemis, goddess of the hunt" the girl said

"Oh well hello, I am Leo Valdez, Son of Hermes, though I've never meet him and also I am a demigod of Plant Earth" Leo said

It was a bad time to let his ADHD go, he guessed it wasn't a good idea to mock their leader because an arrow landed right in front of his foot, he felt silent

"My father Zeus has sent us to track you down, we have been following you for a few days now, our Lady Artemis didn't want any harm to come to you, but we nor could she ignore an order from Lord Zeus. Our orders are to bring you three to Olympus where you shall be executed"

The girl named Thalia raised her bow and aimed at a tree, the arrow hit the tree and something silver trailed back to the girl. Jason looked at it and saw a fine wire. At the same time all the girls aimed at the tree near the demigods.

Loads of wires hit the trees, closing them in.

"You can break the wires with your sword" The cold voice said to Leo

"You can come quietly or we'll use our weapons" Thalia warned "If you have weapons drop them, you shall be disarmed then we can go"

"Yeah, we have swords" Leo said, he pulled his sword out from its scabbard

"Drop it" Thalia shouted, aiming her bow at Leo

Leo made a movement like he was bending down to drop the sword, Jason watched him, he had hold of his coin in his hand.

Leo laid the blade on the floor and than moved up very fast and cut through the wires on his side

The girls ran at him, they were fast, they had him pined down on the floor, they took the sword off him and searched him from the floor

"I shall tell the gods you put up a fight" Thalia said to Leo

"He has no other weapon Thalia" the girl who was searching Leo said, she had a look of disgust on her face from touching a male

"Search the other two" Thalia ordered, her bow still aimed at Leo

"Get off me" Piper shouted as she was searched, but none of the girls wanted to touch Jason

"I'll search him" Thalia said, she gave Jason a look of pure hate

"So why do you hate me so much for?" Jason asked her in confusion

"You know" Thalia told him, she seemed to be looking for something, she felt in all his pockets, got a girl to hold him as she looked in his jacket, felt down his jeans and even took his shoes off

"Where is it?" Thalia shouted

"Where's what?" Jason said, he didn't have a clue what the girl was looking for

Thalia then reached up and grabbed Jason's hand and curled it up his back, he winched in pain, she was very strong for a girl

"So, was I like your boyfriend or something?" Jason asked her, that must have been it, before he went to school him and this girl must have gone out.

Thalia snarled with anger and let go of Jason, she reached into the sky and Jason felt his hair stand up on end, he felt pain and fell the floor, dropping his coin on the grass underneath him

"You could have gave me no greater insult, I will watch fondly as my father kills you" Thalia shrieked

Jason lay stunned on the floor, that was the second time he'd survived a bolt of lightening

"Phoebe, tie their hands up, I'll drag him"

Jason felt a foot nudge his ribs, he opened his eyes and looked around for the coin, it wasn't there in his hand

Thalia reached down and pulled Jason up by his arms, the coin sparkled off the sun

"Found it" Thalia shouted "Someone get that coin, it's near his foot"

A girl came near him but he had noticed the way they recoiled from him, he moved closer to the girl, who moved back at once, he kicked out at Thalia and picked up his coin, before Thalia could stop him he had his sword at her throat and holding her from behind

"Drop your bows or I swear I will kill her" Jason told the hunters.

"Don't drop your bows, I will die a hero and go to Elysium" Thalia shouted in response to Jason's threat

But the hunters lowed their bows, it was clear they all cared about Thalia.

"On the floor" Jason ordered the girls

Once all bows where on the floor Jason dragged Thalia over to Leo and Piper, he cut through the ropes around their arms.

As soon as his sword as pointing somewhere else Thalia kicked high up into Jason's chest, he fell back on the ground, the hunters picked up their bows

Jason pulled Piper and Leo down as arrows flew over their shoulders; the hunters were aiming to hurt but not to kill. He raised his hand and wind blew down on the girls, arrows flew out of their holders and bows got blown away

"Run" Jason shouted to his friends

Thalia pulled out her hunting knife and ran at Jason. Leo saw her and his sword meet her knife.

She stabbed at him over and over with Leo just managing to stay alive. He pushed the flat part of his sword against her and kicked her; she fell back only to run at Leo again.

This time Leo wasn't so lucky, he swung the sword and dropped it, the knife meet his arm and cut him, it would of done more damage if Jason hadn't blocked most of the blow with his golden sword.

Jason pushed Leo behind him and he stabbed at Thalia, he felt the sickening feeling of a sword piercing flesh, he could feel his sword passing through her ribs. He heard her whimper with pain. He pulled it out and ran in fear.

He sent a strong gale behind him as he heard the whoosh of an arrow in the air or the sound of footsteps

Soon he, Leo and Piper had coved a long distance; they didn't stop even though every part of their bodies hurt, they legs soon felt like jelly.

"Stop, we'll stay here tonight" Piper said, she fell to the floor gasping for breath. Leo looked like he was about to faint, his right forearm was dripping with blood, he curled up on the grass gripping his side

"Jason…you killed that girl" Leo said shakily "Your sword went into her, it went right in and her eyes…went wide"

Jason looked at him, tears trickled down his face, Piper looked terrified too, she put her hand on Leo's side trying to calm him down while she also cried.

He had no words to comfort them, nothing they were feeling could match up to what Jason felt now, something had come back to him, when that sword had hit the girl he remembered something...

The feeling of swords piercing skin was very familiar to him and that scared him more than anything else so far.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think, remember this story is a fanfic x


	6. Chapter 6

They spent the rest of the day walking; Jason held his coin in his hand gripping it tightly, had this sword killed others like that girl?

He didn't mean to kill her, it just happened, it was an accident.

Piper kept looking around, she didn't believe the hunters were gone. She looked up at the sky, the sun was setting and it casted an orange glow through the trees

Leo stopped walking; he clutched his arm and leaned against a tree

"Guys I'm not feeling to good, can we find somewhere where we can eat?"

Piper knew how he felt, her stomach hadn't been full for such a long time it hurt and her mouth was dry, they had stopped by a stream to drink and wash but that was yesterday

"Sure we can Leo" She lied for she knew they was no places nearby, they was nothing except trees.

She went up to Leo and put her arm around him, encouraging him to walk, as she passed Jason she shot him a foul look, since they had met the hunters he hadn't spoke or helped in any way

"We'll look for food tomorrow but now we need to find a safe place to camp for tonight, I think we should stay in the thick trees as they give us more cover, Jason are you watching tonight?"

Jason said nothing

"Jason, are you going to watch or just sulk all night, that girl would have killed us, you just stopped her, so don't feel too bad" Piper told him

"Yeah, I'll watch tonight" Jason murmured, it would give him some quite to reflect on the days events.

They found a tree and started a small fire; they three of them sat huddled close together, feeling the warmth of the flame

The fire died down and only the embers glowed in the dark, Leo and Piper lay down close to them and fell asleep.

Jason took his coin and flipped it; the blade had cleaned itself in the coin form. He ran his finger over the cold blade. Then returned it to coin form

The night was quite, it was a cold night so Jason kept close to the burnt out fire, he looked around into the dark, they were a few animals out, an owl hooted from the trees and hares hopped over the leaves.

In his dreams the cold high voice spoke the Leo again

"What have you learnt from today Hero?"

"Don't show female hunters you have a sense of humour or they will kill you, oh and my friend is now a murder" Leo said "Not bad"

"I did tell you he has murdered before, do you recall that?" The cold voice reminded him

"Yeah, who did he kill?" Leo asked

"I will show you, well someone else will, very soon" the cold voice said, than the voice changed into a more serious way

"I'm going to wake you up, I want you to see something, but you must not move and only open your eyes a little bit, but Jason is being very interesting at the moment"

Leo felt his eyes open, he squinted through the dark, the embers cast a dim light over Jason's face but he was looking down at his sword, he ran his finger over it and turned it back into a coin

"Leo, close your eyes" The voice instructed

"Did you see what he was doing Leo?"

"Yeah he was looking at his sword, he does it sometimes" Leo explained

"That is not all he was doing, I can read his mind just like I can with you, he was thinking about killing you" The voice was so calm

"Why?" Leo asked in a panic

"He believes you are a spy, he thinks you are praying to your father and updating him on your location" The voice sounded amused again

"I'm not" Leo said angrily

"It is now time to learn the truth about Jason" The voice said "Listen to me, I want you to open your eyes, wake the girl and ask Jason to come with you, tell them any story you want but make sure all three of you are moving, keep walking until you see a young girl sitting next to a fire, tell her you're a friend"

"Ok" Leo said

He opened his eyes and sat up

"Go back to sleep, I'm okay" Jason told him, seeing him awake

"No, we must go" Leo said, Jason looked at him, frowning a little as Leo's voice was too hipper for someone who had just woken

Leo bent down and woke Piper

"What is it, is someone coming?" she muttered getting up

"We got to move" Leo told them, he walked out of site behind a tree

"Leo, where are you going?" Piper said to him, she followed him into the dark

"Wait, guys we can't go off like this, we can't see anything" Jason tried to reason with them

"Ignore him and walk on, he knows the truth is about to come out, he will try to stop you" The voice whispered in Leo's ear

Leo walked on like he was in a trance

"Leo, stop!" Piper shouted, Jason winched as her voice echoed into the dark trees

Jason hurried closer to her and took her hand, they needed to keep together or they will get lost as the trees were thick and blocked out the moon

Piper took hold of Leo's jacket, he didn't seem to noticed, he just kept walking in a daze

They walked deeper, the tress grew older, their roots had lifted making Piper and Jason stumble, Leo walked on like he hooved over them all.

"Jason look" Piper whispered, pointing

"Leo stop" Jason made to grab his friend and pull him back but he just walked on

A light was ahead, it flicked in the dark, it was a fire. A dark shape sat in front of it

"I'm a friend" Leo called out suddenly making Piper and Jason jump

Leo walked down to the camp fire, Piper and Jason followed looking at the dark figure

"Then welcome, friend" A female voice called back to Leo

Leo sat down on a log and Piper and Jason stood behind him

"Sit my young demigods" The speaker said, she was a girl about ten years old, her kindly voice soothed them and they sat down

Piper than noticed the food, the girl was sat next to a BBQ, burgers in buns, hotdogs and fizzy pop

"Eat my young heroes" The girl said "My name is Hestia"

Leo seemed to come out of his trance and helped himself to the food

The three of them soon filled their stomach with food and drink, when all the food had gone Piper turned to the girl

"I'm sorry to be rude but who are you?" she said

"I am Hestia, Goddess of Hearth and Home but don't worry, I will not hurt you, goddess I may be but I will help any hero in need"

"That's very nice of you" Piper said

"Now I understand that you have come to me to remember?" The goddess looked at Jason

"Remember, you can bring my memory back?" Jason asked hopefully

"I can, but if I bring back your memory I must remove The Mist from their eyes" Hestia warned

Piper, Leo and Jason both were confused about her last few words, but kept listening anyway

"I want to remember who I am" Jason said

"I can make you remember Jason, but it was you who chose to forget" The girl picked up a stick and started to tend to the fire

"What do you mean, I chose to forget?" Jason asked, his heart was pounding

"You wanted to forget yourself so you did, but I have the power to show you yourself and you will remember" the goddess said, now adding more wood

"I want to remember" Jason said, certainly

"Then I will give you a warning and if you want to remember after I will show you your memories, do you understand?"

"I do" Jason said quickly

"You may not want to remember after I have shown you, you will hate yourself and once you know who you are I will have to remove The Mist from your friend's eyes, they will also remember, do you still want me to bring your memories back?"

"Please do" Jason said, he didn't understand her warning at all, but he wanted to remember

"Very well" Hestia reached her hand out to Jason's forehead


	7. Chapter 7

**Notice - **In this chapter we find out who Jason's 'father' is, please remember I don't know who Jason's father is, I have chosen a god that fits this FanFic but it may not be true. Jason's father hasn't be confermed yet

Also we find out why Jason can't remember anything, I have used a thoery but that's all it is. It may or may not be true

* * *

(Flashbacks) A young boy with his mother, monsters attacking a house with boarded up windows, a man came and drove the monsters away, he took the boy and killed the mother...

* * *

"Why can't I go to the camp, isn't that where demigods like me go to learn to survive?" a much younger Jason said

A man moved in font of his vision and Jason knew who he was…His father; he was Aeolus, god of the winds

"No, don't you get it Jason, that camp is only for the children of the Olympian gods, do you know what they do there? Minor demigods from Minor Gods get put away in a cabin, never giving the chance for a quest or get glory…but you my son will be different, you shall bring glory"

The god looked at his son in a half proud, half angry way and added "Or else"

Jason bowed to his father

"I will make you proud Father" His large eyes widened as his father handed him a sword

"Please no Father, I've had enough for today" Jason looked terrified, he was shaking

"You are weak, even the weakest Olympian demigod will take you down, you will train until I am satisfied you can beat a child of Aphrodite at brushing your hair"

Jason put his head down, he only looked about seven or eight at most

"Now take up your sword"

The child Jason raised the sword and was on the floor in seconds bleeding from a wound to the chest

"Don't you even think of crying boy, I will turn you into a Hero even if I kill you trying"

* * *

Jason was standing in the same place but now he looked different, a few months had passed, he had developed a wild look to his eyes and his clothes were torn and faded

"Again" His father ordered

Jason lifted his hands and summoned a wind. His father grinned and held up his hand

"That will do, pick up your sword"

Jason bent down, picked up his sword and ran at his father, who deflected the blade and this time when his father tried to slash him, Jason blocked the blow.

"Good"

* * *

(This took place after The Lightening Theif but before Sea Of Monsters started)

"Now, why do we work against the Olympians for?" Aeolus asked a blooded up Jason

"Because they do not think Minor gods are worth any attention at all, the Olympians only think of themselves" Jason muttered, feeling pain but trying so hard not to show it

A few years had passed, Jason was taller now

"Yes, I told you a few years ago that you will have glory, do you remember? I know about a demigod, he goes by the name Luke Castellan, I am going to send you to him, he is gathering an army which will otherthrow Olympus, your chance for glory has come, will you go?"

"I will go Father" Jason said, a mad light in his eyes

"Good, he is working for Kronos, you know how to fight now, you will make a good fighter, most would die for the training you have, you are ten years old but have the skills of a much older demigod, you should be proud, now go wash yourself, you're a mess, I want you in your battle armour ready to go"

Jason bowed and hurried away

* * *

"All you have to do to join, is to make an oath to serve Kronos and defy the gods, follow me, you have proved yourself"

Jason walked away from the demigod he had just killed, he had to prove himself by killing an enemy demigod, he had been about fifteen but Jason overpowered him and killed him with a blow to the neck

"I'm Luke by the way, Kronos' main servant, this is my ship and they for you shall do as I say"

Jason followed the guy through corridors filled with hellhounds and other monsters, the guy called Luke was also a demigod, he had a scar down his cheek, Jason wondered how he got it

"In here" Luke said, opening a door. Jason stepped in.

In the middle of the room was a golden coffin

"Down here" Luke called from across the room

Jason walked to Luke and kneeled down before the golden coffin, Luke told him to lay his sword in his hands

"Say these works… I defy the gods, what have they ever done for me, I now willing serve Kronos"

Jason repeated the words and the coffin glowed

"Welcome, little hero" The high pitch voice said

* * *

"Jason, I am proud of you, you have joined a great army my boy" His father stood before him in the small cabin room on the ship which would now be Jason's home

"I told you I won't let you down" Jason told him

"I now believe it, I have something for you, something that will help you" Aeolus held out his hand

"Thank you father, but I have no need for it, we don't buy anything on this ship, we just take" Jason said, closing his father's hand over the golden coin he tried to give Jason

His father laughed "Take it and flip it"

Jason took it and flipped it like his father had said and in his hands was a golden sword

"Its beautiful father" Jason felt it, it felt perfectly balanced in his hand, much better than the one he'd been using before

"Use it well. May it slay many enemies"

* * *

"Come on Luke, before they see" Jason whispered, he looked down at the camp below him as Luke ran to the big pine tree

Jason could see the cabins from here, he had his father to thank for not being locked away in one of them

"Sorry old friend, but you'll see why soon" Luke muttered as he stabbed the tree

"So they'll think it was the centaur here?" Jason asked blissfully as he and Luke ran down the hill, the black Pegasus waited for them

"All we have to do now is wait for Jackson to bring us the fleece" Luke said.

* * *

"You should be happy, you have been giving a great opportunity most would die for Luke" Jason moaned.

Yet again Luke was showing weakness at the though of being host to Kronos.

"Do you want to do it?" Luke's voice shook so much Jason had to really listen to make out the words

"Annabeth, I am so sorry"

Jason saw tears fall into the sink

"Look if you're going to be sick again, tell me, I can't stand the noise and you shouldn't of messed up Luke, my father punished me when I failed him so Kronos has every right to punish you as you failed him not once but...how many times was it again?" Jason said evilly, his eyes glowing with menace

"Four" Luke said, more tears

Jason laughed "It's time Luke"

Luke got up and walked out the room, Jason followed him to the golden coffin

"Any last words?" Jason asked

Luke went pale and sweaty, he pushed open the lid

"If you ever see a girl called Annabeth Chase, tell her I am sorry"

"If I remember, now hurry up, get in. I want to fight in this war sometime this century" Jason sniggered when he watched Luke climb in, his skin had gone pale with a green tint

"Bye, send my love to Kronos when he enters your body" Jason slammed the coffin shut as the screaming started

He stood listening as the demigod inside the coffin started thrashing around, then the screams died down and he stopped moving, Jason smiled sickly

"Soon my Lord Kronos, we will battle the gods"

Jason picked up his sword and walked back into the black marble bulding

* * *

Jason crept along the street and hid in the shadows, watching a group of teenage girls, behind him were nine more demigods

"The Hunters of Artemis" Jason grinned to a boy on his left. Ethan Nakamura "About to be hunted themselves"

"You're funny at times" Ethan grinned back "The plan?"

"We wait until most of our monsters slay them and than we'll move in" Jason told his small army  
"though I must say that girl is cute, I want to be the one who kills her, leave her to me maybe I'll get to perform the kiss of death on one of Artemis' hunters" Jason pointed to Thalia

"As you wish" Ethan pulled out his sword and together the boys waited until most of the hunters had fallen. They ran out

"Hello cutie" Jason called to Thalia "Why don't you leave your sisters' little anti-man club and join us, your goddess is going to fall you know, my Lord Kronos will see to that"

Thalia ran at him, he held up his hand and showed her his coin, then he flipped it and a sword appeared, he struck it at her, she was fast but he had been training all his life for this, the two were evenly matched.

Meanwhile his army moved from one hunter to the next, each hunter fell.

"Oh, see hunny, the gods don't care about you. Artemis doesn't care about you, all your hunters are dead" Jason laughed in her face

Thalia knew it too, she had no choice but to retreat, she aimed a fart arrow on the floor near Jason's feet and ran out of his sword reach

"I won't forget you!" Thalia called over her shoulder as she ran away

* * *

Jason collapsed on the floor and closed his eyes, the smell of the grass was calming him

"Jason, you come with me"

Luke was standing over him, no not Luke, Kronos

"Where is my steed?" Kronos asked

"They have it over there, what do you want me to do?"

"You are a strong demigod, I need you to guard me, you will ride by my side" Kronos said as they past people with blooded features.

"I will, certainly My Lord when ar…my lord are you ok"

Kronos stopped walking and he was winching, he was making odd hand movements, he reached for his sword and tried to stab his left armpit but the sword just bounced off the armour

"What are you doing my lord?" Jason asked alarmed

Kronos stopped moving and put his sword away

"It's that demigod, he keep fighting me, don't fear I will crush his soul" Kronos walked on "Come"

Kronos got on his horse and walked to the edge of the bridge

"Jason…I want you to take out Percy Jackson"

* * *

Jason stabbed and slashed, one by one a camper demigod would fall, he was outside the empire state building, all around him where sleeping mortals.

He wanted to get closer to the boy with black hair, he was the son of Poseidon and it was Jason's job to kill him

He hacked his sword into the gut of the demigod fighting him and he fell down, Jason walked closer

A centaur was standing in the middle of an empty ring of people, his and Jason's eyes meet for a moment before he was blasted into the side of a building.

Kronos entered the empire state building with Ethan, Jason was also suppose to go with them but Kronos had made a ring around the fighting people which blocked him off, the sleeping mortals all got up and went about they business as normal

Very soon, victory would be theirs

* * *

"That can't be true" Jason stood stunned then he roared with rage "Yes, it can be true, Luke was a coward, as he was going to die he stopped Kronos"

Jason turned away from the Iris message, his father watching him through the rainbow

"We can still have glory son, the Jackson boy has made the gods promise to recognize the minor gods!"

"Yeah, cos that's all you wanted" Jason screamed at his father "You never cared about me, You took me away from my mother and killed her just so you could make it a game to raise me as a 'hero' when all the time you did it because you wanted more people worshipping you"

"You will not talk to me like that" His father screamed back, Jason had enough, he got his sword and ripped through the image

He fell to the floor looking around at all the dead bodies, most were by his own hands. He had been taught from an early age that he wasn't allowed to cry, it showed weakness and it was wrong so he just sat.

A group of demigods where walking out of buldings, they were enemy demigods and a few were looking at him, he need to get away from here so he got up and walked down street after street until he came to a park

he sat next to a tree, lost in his own thoughts

'I don't want to be like this any more, I want it to end, I want to forget about this, just to wake up somewhere far away, not able to remember this'

"I can help you" a female voice said

Jason looked behind him, a girl was standing behind him, she smiled at him kindly

"I am Hestia and I don't hold any grudge on you for what you have done, I can help you forget"

"I would like that" Jason stood up and followed her, she opened a doorway in the floor, he followed her down.

He didn't know what would happen to him, he didn't care any more, he's seen enough of war and dying so he just felt disconnected with that was going to happen.

The girl stopped

"This river is called The River Lethe, one touch of the water and you'll be like a newborn baby again, you won't remember anything about yourself any more"

"Just one touch?" Jason asked and the girl nodded

Jason walked to the river; he took one last look at the girl and plunged his hand into the water…

Hestia clicked her fingers and Jason fell asleep. His body flopped down and his full arm went into the river. She pulled him up and carried him out of The Underworld...

* * *

(A year later)

Hestia walked down under her temple to a boy who lay sleeping on a bed, he'd been alseep for a full year.

She used her magic to travel with him far away

She stopped a school bus heading on a trip,

She walked right to the end of the bus and moved the two demigods sitting there a seat to the left,

She placed Jason in the seat next to the window on the last row

She placed his left hand into the hand of the female demigod

Than she clicked her fingers again, The Mist came down over every mortal eye and also it settled on the two demigods, making fake memories in their mind. One last click and she vanished and the bus started moving again

Jason woke up on a bus full of teenagers but he didn't know who he was…


	8. Chapter 8

Jason's eyes snapped open

"That wasn't me, it can't have been me, I would never do that" He told the goddess, he wanted her to believe him

"That was you Jason; I did warn you that you may not like what you see"

Hestia gave him a look of pity

"Is that the reason the gods want me dead?" Jason asked her, she nodded

"Why" Jason asked her, he felt wetness in the side of his eyes, he blinked and dried his face, somehow he remembered…it was bad to cry, it was wrong, it showed weakness

He shook his head, trying to get rid of his memories, he was happy not knowing who he truly was…a cold blooded killer, the enemy.

"The gods want you dead as you were one of the Titan lords best soldiers, you killed many people, you were one of Kronos' body guards, the gods want to kill you as they believe you still are faithful to him and now you have your memories back they will be able to read your mind and see all the things you have done, they will not let you live"

Hestia added more wood into the fire

"Also they believe you are lying, you turned up at the camp on the third day of the disappearance of Percy Jackson, the gods consider you a spy for Kronos and also…The gods believe you kidnapped Percy"

"What?" Jason shouted "I've never meet him, I've been to that school all year, Leo and Piper told me"

The goddess looked at him with sad eyes

"Jason…in our world we have a thing called Mist"

"Yeah, it stops mortals seeing monsters, my father told me, I remember now" Jason felt lightheaded, he felt sick

He looked at Leo and Piper, he wanted them to believe he was a friend and not an enemy but when he looked both his friends were deep asleep on the floor

"Why are they like that for?" Jason panicked

"Jason, the Mist also can fool demigods, I have hid you for a year until the heat died down and the other week I placed you on a bus, I travelled far until I sensed two demigods, I took you to them, I put the mist over their eyes but when they wake…they will know you are not their friend, they will fear you, hate you maybe"

Jason shook his head

"NO you lie" he screamed getting to his feet "You're a goddess, you tricked me, this is a trap, none of it's real"

Hestia turned to him

"Please sit back down, Jason think about yourself; you remember everything about yourself…what happened to your mother?"

"You have no right to know" Jason's eyes burnt with tears, but he knew.

His father wanted a strong demigod to take down the gods, his mother didn't want him to take Jason, told him to go find some other child, his father had turned her into ash and dragged Jason from the house

Jason sat down, he remembered everything, the anger at Luke, how he wanted to be powerful and all the battles he had ever fort

"Can you make it go away?" Jason asked her

"I'm afraid I can't….your friends are waking"

Jason looked down, Leo had lifted his head and Piper sat up.

Piper gripped Leo's hand, he turned and looked at Hestia and than at Jason

"Who the hell are you" Leo said, his voice told Jason he was upset "I remember you and me sitting down playing hangman in class…but I've just met you"

Piper sniffed, tears trickled down her nose

"I told you he wasn't to be trusted" the cold voice said to Leo

"I have memories of you, how can that be?" Piper cried, Leo hugged her

"Are the gods still after me and Piper?" Leo asked both the goddess and the cold voice

"I'm afraid so" Hestia said

"And it's all his fault" The cold voice said

"And it's all his fault" Leo repeated in a shout pointing at Jason

"No, Leo please, you may not be able to remember me, but I am your friend" Jason pleaded

"No Jason, you are NOT my friend, I don't even know you, I have a memory, I guess it's not real but I once told you why I ran away six times from my mother…if any of this is real you will be able to tell me why I ran away"

Leo waited, but Jason had no idea what he was talking about

"I can't" Jason muttered

Hestia stood up

"I must go now, the gods will be expecting me back soon" Hestia vanished

"She's gone to tell the other gods where we are" Piper moaned, she put her hand to her mouth

"She won't, she has helped me before" Jason said

Jason turned away from his friends, trying to clear his mind. Something knocked him over

"Leo don't" Piper's voice shouted

Jason's head hit a tree branch as he fell; Leo had dived onto him and started hitting him

Jason turned around and kicked Leo in the stomach, he rolled off Jason

"Look please, we have to stay together, the gods want to kill us" Jason said

"No, the gods want you dead and we got sentenced to death just because some goddess chose to sit you next to us and mess with our heads. I don't even know what's real anymore!" Leo screamed back at Jason

Leo felt nothing but hatred for every single god, they were all playing with him. His hand rubbed on the handle of his sword

"Fight me" Leo said, he took out his sword and waited for Jason to take his out

"Leo I'm not fighting you, you're my friend" Jason said

"Call him a coward, say he is more of a coward than my host was, he'll understand and it'll provoke him" The cold voice said

"You won't fight me? You are a coward Jason; you're more of a coward than his host was"

Jason's insides burned with hate, he remembered wanting to please Kronos, his anger blinded him

He took out his coin and flipped it, Leo raised his sword. Jason ran at Leo and carved into his side

Leo screamed in agony, the blade smashed into his ribs. Piper screamed

Leo hit his sword into Jason's legs but he just jumped away unharmed, blood was dripping down Leo's back and he felt faint

"You can't win this fight demigod" Jason told Leo in a hard cold voice Leo had never heard before

Leo got up on his feet, half blinded by his pain; he stabbed at Jason who just stepped to the side

Jason grinned "Prepare to die"

Leo met his blade but Jason kicked him, Leo fell back down, his sword falling out of his hands

"No Jason please don't hurt him" Piper cried

Leo felt the sharp blade slash his chest, he screamed even more

"Stop, please" Piper begged as Jason brought the sword down again, this time it went through Leo's leg

Jason raised his sword again, he forgot Leo was his friend, to him Leo was an enemy who needed to be killed, he had learnt from Luke not to trust friends

The sword came down as Leo tried to crawl away, the blade meet his back, blood fell out of Leo's mouth

Leo fell to the floor again; Jason stepped over him and held his sword over Leo, point down, ready to deal him a fatal blow

Leo closed his eyes, he remembered someone friendly who had come to visit him once when he was really young…after a monster had attacked him, this person was a man, with curly black hair, blue twinkly eyes

'Father help me' Leo muttered, Jason plunged the blade down…

* * *

Hermes jerked upwards, his heart beating fast, a hundred things raced through his mind. He stood up off the park bench what he'd been sitting on for days without moving,

His son needed him, Hermes heard him praying for help

Hermes vanished

Apollo had been watching, he hated himself for betraying Hermes but he had to, he closed his eyes and with his prophecy powers he could see where Hermes had gone.

He ran into the throne room

"Father, Hermes has answered the call from his son; I shall follow him and bring the demigods back here"

Zeus nodded to Apollo who vanished

* * *

"Father help me' Leo muttered, Jason plunged the blade down but it hit the floor, Jason looked down and saw only grass

Some powerful force pushed him back into a tree where his head slammed into the trunk; he fell down into the roots and didn't move again.

Piper looked at Jason, she felt half afraid for him and half angry. She turned her head to the newcomer.

He looked like Leo. The sun was coming up, lighting up his elfish features.

The man was looking at Leo's wounds; Leo seemed to have passed out

"Are you a god?" Piper asked him, he nodded

"Yes, have you got any Ambrosia or Nectar?" Hermes asked Piper

"No, is he going to die?" Piper said quietly, her face hot with tears

"Don't know, he's bleeding badly" Hermes lifted Leo's limp body off the floor and turned and walked into Apollo

"What are you doing here Apollo?" Hermes asked, raising an eyebrow

"Was going to ask you that" Apollo said

"I need to help him and you won't stop me" Hermes turned around and walked away from him.

Apollo was getting sick of this, Hermes may be suffering from lose or depression but his rebellious behaviour was really getting to him now.

He got out his bow and fixed an arrow into it and aimed at Hermes

"Drop the demigod Hermes, help me with the girl, Artemis will be here soon, you will be out numbered"

Hermes turned his head at Apollo and saw him with the arrow, he grinned in an elfish way

"So, just when did you turn into father?" he asked the sun god

"Drop him and help me with her" Apollo shouted "You should be helping us bring them in, father has ordered you"

Hermes moved his hand over to Leo's back and pressed down, while keeping his other hand over Leo's side, trying to stop the blood.

Hermes quickly held onto Leo with one arm and pulled his Caduceus out, knocking Apollo's arrow away

"Drop him" Apollo shouted again

Hermes looked at the girl, her eyes meet his

'Run' Hermes spoke into her mind, her eyes went wide and her mouth opened in shock but she understood.

Piper turned on her heel and made a run for it

"Stop" Apollo shouted at her, he lifted his bow and reached behind him for an arrow but they had gone

"Hand me my arrows back thief" Apollo warned, he grabbed his arrows from Hermes and looked around for Piper

"Don't worry, Brother, she didn't go far" Artemis had arrived, holding Piper in her arms.

Piper kicked and bit the goddess but Artemis was too strong and held on

"I'll be telling father about this Hermes" Apollo told Hermes, who shrugged, he had taken Leo's jacket off and wrapped it tightly around Leo's wounds and he was stroking Leo's hair

Apollo picked up Jason and Artemis dragged Piper, she was normally a gentle goddess to young females but with Piper she showed no pity for her as this girl and her friends were responsible for Thalia's injures

"Brother can you do something about her?" Artemis asked as Piper dug her nails into her arm

Apollo clicked his fingers and Piper went all weak and floppy

"Ough" Piper groaned as Artemis carried her to a chariot, Apollo made sure Hermes came with them.

Hermes came back with them to heal Leo, but he knew it was hopeless; Zeus would kill them all without thinking twice about it

The three of them and the demigods landed on Olympus and Zeus meet them

"I have spoken to Hestia and she has convinced me to postpone their executions for now, take all three of them to the dungeons, we shall hold a trial and their fates shall be decided there"


	9. Chapter 9

"Can you hear me?" a male voice asked

He was looking around at a place he had never seen before, they was some old looking castles and modern houses all placed together, the grass underneath him changed all shades of green.

"Please add a Drachma" A female voice asked, a gold coin flew through a rainbow

"Hey, look at me, not the buildings, can you even hear me? Leo!" The voice said

Leo turned, he was looking at a young adult male, he had sandy blonde hair, blue eyes and a scar on his face, he wore jeans and a t-shirt shirt but bare feet.

"Where are we?" Leo asked, they were sitting on grass but golden sand and blue water were right near them

"This is my home now but it's not yours" Was the guys answer

"Lucky, this place is nice" Leo said, he was looking at the sky, it was so colourful and everything seemed so peaceful, the smell of BBQ, trees, fresh water and flowers added with the sound of birds

Luke smiled but it was forced

"I preferred upstairs"

"Upstairs?" Leo asked confused "Hey, where exactly am I?"

"Mentally or physically?" The guy rubbed his left side as though something was bothering him

"I don't understand that" Leo answered

"Well, right now I have it you're up on Olympus in a cell but your mind is down here in The Underworld" the guy said still rubbing

Leo turned and watched him; the blue eyes were very familiar. The guy looked like he was in his early twentys but as Leo watched he noticed for the first time that this person was a little see through

"Are you a ghost?" Leo asked

The other laughed, it sounded cheerful, his face lighted up

"I don't know what I am, I know I died as everything went black and I ended up down here with a VIP pass, didn't even have to wait in a line, I died a hero you see, can't believe it after what I did"

"What did you do?" Leo asked

"Betrayed all my friends, the gods and even the Titan Lord Kronos himself but I died to save them all so here I am, I'm waiting for my old friends to join me"

Luke pulled his shirt off and rubbed his left side even more, Leo saw an old knife wound, he winched. Had that killed him?

"It doesn't hurt no more, its healed up but it's a curse so I'll have it for ever, keeps getting itchy but I'm lucky, old Achilles has to hop everywhere" Luke had seen Leo watching

"They are two reasons I've got you down here…no three, but I'll get back to that. I know you have been hearing a cold voice, sounds a little creepy, well don't trust him, if he talks to you again ignore him and tell one of the gods, they can help you. Secondly once you go back upstairs there's a boy called Nico hanging around, it was him who told me you were there, go with him"

Leo wondered how this guy knew about the voice, he was just going to ask but the guy spoke again

"He did it with me…He turned me against everyone who had ever cared about me, he can get into your head and make you feel and think differently, he lies and then he uses you"

"You're Luke aren't you?" Leo said "The boys at camp talked about you and so did Annabeth"

Luke smiled sadly

"Still her hero after everything I did to her, I chose to stay here instead of been reborn just so I would remember her, when she comes down here I will make things right and we'll be friends again"

"So you're telling me not to listening to that voice no more and follow a person called Nico?" Leo asked Luke

"Yeah, also in your dreams, the voice is Kronos, if he comes to you in your dreams ignore him, don't listening to what he says, I believe he encouraged you and your friend to fight to the death nearly?"

Leo nodded

"But he's not my friend, not now anyway"

Luke pulled his top back on and stretched his feet out, Leo was looking at him closely, both boys had the same ears, the same nose and eyebrows

"You said three things, what's the third?" Leo remembered

Luke tensed up and his friendly face grew darker, he looked very uncomfortable

"Yeah the third reason I got you down here" Luke put his hands on his chin, he paused for a long time

"Nico also told me Hermes has been an emotional wreck since I died, can you tell him that…that I did love him and I'm not angry at him any more"

Leo looked at his older half brother and suddenly felt a great sorrow for him

"I will tell him what you said; shall I also tell him you are happy now?"

Luke looked at Leo and nodded "Yeah, tell him I steal everything too, it will cheer him up" Luke winked

"You'll be going back soon, it was nice meeting you Leo, maybe you shall become our father's favourite son, I was once his favourite but I was terrible at it, he loved me so much but I never could see it, make sure you become a great hero Leo"

Leo stood up and nodded, Luke joined him

"When you talk to the gods, Kronos will try to twist your mind or something, he'll put words in your mouth, block him out right?"

Luke's face had such a serous look that Leo was taken aback

"I'll remember your words Luke" Leo told him, everything was going cloudy

"Please insert a Drachma" a female voice said

"Times up then, Leo, I'm out of coins" Luke nodded in farewell

* * *

Leo gave a little groan, his body felt too heavily, he opened his eyes and looked around him.

He was indeed in a cell, all the walls were smooth and gray with gold bars.

Leo sat up, those bars were quite wide, wide enough for a very thin person to squeeze through…and he was very thin after nearly two weeks with little food

He got to his feet and nearly fell back over as black spots danced in his eyes, he stopped and doubled up until it had passed and then he walked to the bars, he put his hands on them and tried to wiggle through the bars

The hairs on his neck stood up, he felt a strange tingle in his skin and he was thrown backwards. Great the bars were electrical or magic, he was trapped in this cell.

Leo let out a moan of frustration and went back to the bars, he was careful not to touch the bars with even a hair, he peered out into the passage before him,

It was lit up by balls of white light, one flew above his cell door, he looked closer and saw it was a small ball of white fire

'Why not' Leo thought, 'They're gods, why not have balls of fire for lights'

They was no sign of any other cells, just a bare blank gray wall like the ones in his cell

Even though his life was in danger, even though the gods could be coming to get him anytime his ADHD took over again, he wondered if his voice would echo or if the gods use magic to stop it

"Hello" he called, sure enough his voice didn't echoed.

"Leo, is that you?" came Piper's voice from his left

"Yeah, Piper are you okay?" Leo ran to the wall, Piper must be in the cell next to him

"I'm fine, what about you? I thought Jason was going to kill you" Her voice was weak and shaky

"Hey I hope you're not crying over me, I'm fine I promise you, I haven't even got any blood on me"

Leo looked down, Jason had hacked into him like he was a piece of meat but they was no wounds, he also noticed his clothes had changed, he was wearing clean jeans and a white t-shirt, he had no socks or shoes on

"Oh and they gave me new clothes too, that was nice of them" Leo called through the wall, wanting to make Piper laugh

"They did with me too, you have no shoes and your jeans have no pockets" Piper said, making Leo look, she was right

"Why no shoes for, do they think we were going to strangle them with our laces or something?" Leo joked

"No, they don't want us killing ourselves as they want to, they going to kill us Leo" the panic was clear in her voice

"It's going to be alright Piper, we're going to be ok" Leo tried to soothe her.

"No, Leo listen" Piper started

A bang on his bars made Leo jump out of his skin, he turned and saw a man with black hair watching him, the man grinned

"How touching" he sneered

Leo started to feel angry, he wanted to get through the bars and attack this man, he didn't care if the man had hold of a baseball bat.

"I shall inform the other gods you have woken, no talking now" The man walked off

Leo waited until he was sure the man had gone and turned back to the wall

"Who was he and do you know if Jason is here?" Leo quietly said to Piper

"He was Ares god of war, he's been coming down here every few hours informing me about the gods, he said something like the gods are arguing about how to kill us and I don't know where Jason is, I didn't know you where here until you shouted…But I don't care about Jason, not after what he did to you, he can die for all I care"

Jason was listening to Leo and Piper talk, he was in the cell to the right of Leo, the walls where thin for their voices to carry

He made no noise for now he understood that he had lead them to their deaths, they were going to pay for him wanting power, when they had done nothing at all

He planned on telling the gods this, he had to. If he was any friend of theirs he had to try and get them off

"I thought I told you to stop talking?"

The man was back, he was stood in between Jason's and Leo's cell so Jason sat by the wall could see him

"The gods want to see you now" Ares grinned at Leo, who turned pale

Ares waved his hand and the bars vanished, at the same time chains appeared on Leo's hands

Ares held up his hand and Leo flew into him, he dragged Leo into the passage and lead him out, Leo turned his head and looked into Piper's cell.

She smiled at him and mouthed

'Good luck'

Ares dragged Leo into the sun light, his eyes watered as the bright light hit them, Ares walked him up some stairs and Leo looked back saw one of the most beautiful places ever

But he was dragged into a room which wiped that view from his eyes, he stood alone in the middle of a room with twelve giant people, he recognized Apollo the sun god from the car, but he was massive now

His eyes stopped on a god to the left, it was the god who had helped him, his father Hermes but Hermes was looking away from him on purpose, Leo felt a heavy weight in his chest

Mr D sat next to him, Leo chose not to look at him just in case he did that eye trick again, and looked to the top of the room as a voice rang out

"You are Leo Valdez, age 15, Son of Hermes?" The speaker was a man with black hair and gray eyes, Leo thought he must be the leader god

"Yes but I am 16" Leo corrected him

"No, you're 15 Leo" A kindly voice said, Leo turned, his father had spoke but he was still looking away

"I have already told you brother The Mist has been on him and the girl, the boy can't even remember how old he is, I believe this is proof he is innocent and should not be put through this"

A young woman stood up out of the fire, Leo had to look again to make sure his eyes were working. It was Hestia and she was in the fire!

She turned and smiled reassuringly to Leo as if she had read his mind

"Hestia, you have passed you're views on and they will be counted but as you don't have a seat no more you can't vote or cast a decision any more" Zeus told her

"Of course not dear brother, but it was ok for me to guard Olympus when you went off to battle with Kronos, even though I 'Don't have a seat no more'"

A few of the gods and goddess looked uncomfortable at this, Zeus went on

"The Mist may or may not have been placed on his eyes but this boy has been going around with the demigod called Jason, he lied to Apollo and he and his friends attacked my daughter and that's not even mentioning the fact they know the whereabouts of Perseus Jackson and are not handing it over"

"But we don't" Leo said

"Do not interrupt, you shall be giving a chance to speck later" Zeus warned

"I ask each and every one of you to look at this boy and tell me if he has acted like the innocent do, so far we know he has lied to Apollo and resisted arrest from Artemis' hunters, is this the work of innocence?"

The gods muttered to each other, a few including a god with his leg in a brace, Mr D and Ares shot Leo looks of pure hate

"Boy, tell me where my son is" The god to the left of the leader sat up in his seat, Leo saw his eyes were green like the sea

"I don't know" Leo said

"No don't say that Leo, say you know" The cold voice said

'Are you Kronos?' Leo asked in his mind, the gods where all talking again

"Yes, I know you spoke to Luke, don't forgot I told you the gods got to him, they brainwashed him into killing himself, I believe Luke is still under their control in death, remember Leo I helped you get away from Apollo and I showed you Jason's true self, you can trust me"

"Wait I do know where he is" Leo said to the room, all the gods stopped talking and watched Leo

'Say he is tied up to a rock' the cold voice said

"He's tied to a rock" Leo told the gods

'Say the Mistress has him' Kronos instructed

"The Mistress has him" Leo repeated

Kronos muttered his next sentence and Leo paused

'Isn't that from a film though?' he asked unsure

'Leo it all comes from this world' Kronos told him

The room had gone very quite; all the gods were waiting for Leo's final worlds. They was a dramatic silent than Leo shouted

"The Mistress plans to release the kraken and she will sacrifice Percy Jackson to it"

They was an instant uproar, Dionysus gave a little chuckle, Hermes turned and faced Leo with disbelief on his face but the other gods were screaming with rage

'My work here is done' Kronos said and Leo didn't hear him anymore

"Silent, sit down Poseidon and put that trident away, well boy, you are obviously not taking this serious. Did you think we'll find it amusing that you're tying to use some mortal film about us to work your way out of trouble?"

"What...n no" Leo stuttered, he now knew he'd been tricked, just like Luke. He remembered Luke's face, he'd given Luke his word to ignore Kronos and he didn't

"We will now vote again, if you believe this boy should join the girl and be killed, raise your hand"

"What, you're killing Piper?" Leo shouted at Zeus

All the gods, apart from Hermes raised their hands

"Leo Valdez, you shall be executed at sunset by my master bolt" Zeus declared

"No, Father I still think chopping their heads off with my axe is better" Ares said

"No, as I said before torturing them to death is miles better, it will give them time for a confession" Athena said

"Yes I agree with Athena" Dionysus said

"Zeus' master bolt is cleaner" Hera said

"But Athena's idea can serve as a warning to others and we may find out where Percy is" Poseidon said

Leo stood numbly listing to the gods ague on the best way to kill him and Piper, torture, disembowelment, cast from Olympus to plunge to their deaths and many more

"Do you mind" Hermes said annoyed "That's my son"

The gods ignored him and continued

Leo looked unsurely at Hermes for some comfort but Hermes was avoiding his eyes again

"Right, we shall settle this after we have spoken to the other boy, but so far we are putting his demigod and the girl to Hades…Ares take him back and bring the other male in"

Ares grabbed Leo and as he was dragged back out the room Leo turned to Hermes

"Father please" He shouted, this time Hermes met his eyes and Leo saw they looked watery

'They's nothing I can do, I'm sorry' Hermes said to Leo in his mind.

Leo struggled against the war god all the way back down into the cells, Piper saw the fear in his eyes and she knew that Leo had also been found guilty.

Ares took the chains off Leo's hand and pushed him back in the cell, Leo got up and turned to run but Ares waved his hand and the bars appeared again, Leo bounced of the bars and fell back

"Oh you next then my little demigod, you don't look much like a fighter to me boy, you sure they have the right person?" mused Ares

Leo watched as Ares moved out of his sight to the right. He opened Jason cell

"Are you going to stand up or am I going to carry you?"

Jason said nothing

Ares grabbed his arms and pulled him up so fast Jason's feet left the floor. He chained Jason's hands together

Ares came back in site and Leo saw him dragging Jason with him. Leo's eyes narrowed in hate

Jason met Leo's unfriendly gaze as they walked past his cell, Piper was next to him, her eyes watched him leave.

He walked quietly outside, his mind thinking over what he was going to do.

He was going to lay his life down, he was willingly going to ask the gods to kill him and leave his friends to live.

He felt calm when Ares left him in the middle of the room. He looked Zeus straight in the eye, ignoring all the other gods

It was time to do the right thing at last; it was time for him to die for his friends


	10. Chapter 10

**Notice - **If you go onto google images and type in The Lost Hero you will be able to see the Bronze Dragon, People who have The Demigod Files will know where it comes from x

Remember I have no idea how the real book goes - this is my version on ths book, so anything on this fanfic may or may not ever happen, I don't know. Thanks for the lovely reviews so far

* * *

Zeus glared at Jason. Athena picked up some parchment and started to write

"Are you Jason, son of Aeolus, god of the winds, aged 16?" Zeus asked, not to kindly to Jason

"Yes"

"You have been brought before us so we can pass judgment on you for crimes against the gods, do you agree with the following?"

Athena ripped her parchment from her scroll and handed it to Zeus, who read out

"You started to work against the gods from an early age?"

"Yes" Jason said, all the gods were looking at him

"You joined Luke Castellan's army to overthrow the gods?"

"Yes" He felt their eyes on him, his skin tingled

"After Mr Castellan was taken over by Kronos you remained in his army, helping him carry out multiple killings on innocent demigods?"

"Yes" his mouth was very dry

"You helped in the disappearance of Percy Jackson?"

"No, I've never meet him" Jason shouted

"That's not the exact truth though is it Jason?" Zeus asked "You were giving the job to kill Percy, how do we know we can believe you have nothing to do with the boy's disappearance?"

"I was with Leo and Piper" Jason said

"No you weren't, Hestia has told us she placed you on that bus the same day you arrived at camp, three days after he went missing"

"I don't know what happened to me, I can only remember to last year, I don't know what I did this year" Jason told them, but they didn't believe him

Zeus looked up from the paper to Jason

"Have you any more to add before we vote?"

Jason's heart leapt now was the time

"Yes…My friends, you've got to let them go, they have done nothing wrong, please, kill me if you must but don't hurt them"

His attempt was weak, even to him, Zeus thought so too, he said

"Nothing wrong you say, the girl refused to even speck to us and the boy tried to hand us the storyline from Clash Of The Titans to get himself out of trouble, even us gods have seen that film"

Apollo chuckled "Yeah the remake…I look more like Aphrodite, stupid mortals can't even…"

"Apollo not now" Artemis cut him off

"We shall now vote, all in favour for conviction"

Every single hand went up, including Hermes. He felt this boy was the reason his son was going to die

"You, the other boy and the girl shall be killed at sunset, method of execution still currently unknown; you shall wait in your cell until we are ready for you"

Ares got up and took hold of Jason who walked out feeling downhearted, he'd tried but they was no hope.

The sun was lower in the sky, they had about three hours to live, he knew this was the last time he would see the sun

Ares dragged him back down, he kept his head down, he didn't want to see his friend's faces, he'd failed them.

Back in his cell he sat down away from the bars and though of all the things he still hadn't done yet.

*

*

Piper had her hand on the wall, she had told Leo to put his hand on his wall too. She imagined holding it, anything to comfort her

"They asked me about you and Jason, they tried to shift the blame on you, that god who questioned us, Zeus, well that girl Jason hurt or killed was his child, he wanted someone to pay for her injuries and he wanted me to say it was your fault so I just stayed quite, everything they asked me I just gave them a blank look, in the end they said I was guilty and they voted to kill me"

Leo moved near to the wall, he wanted to be close to someone

"A voice told me to say things, I thought the voice was helping me but it got me worse off" Leo placed his head on the cold stone

"Will they do it with us together or apart?" Piper muttered, Leo could still hear her

"I don't know, together I hope" He also wanted to say 'I don't want to be alone' but he knew it would upset her

Jason put his hands over his ears and closed his eyes, he wished he was in a cell away from his friends; he didn't deserve to listen to their last few words

He got up off the floor and walked around the cell, he turned back to the bars and they was someone standing next to him

His hand reached for his coin, but it wasn't there

"Who are you?" Jason asked

"I'm a demigod not a god, you don't need to fear me, I can help you, my name is Nico"

Jason looked at him closely; he was clearly a demigod at close view

Nico held up a hand, Jason could hear footsteps coming down the passage outside, Nico turned and ran through the wall

"Aww don't you look cute, sitting there by the wall, well the gods have come to a desision, you will be feeling Zeus' lightening bolt, a quick death" Ares said to Piper, than walked over to Leo's cell

"You shall be forced fed Ambrosia and Nectar untill you erupt into flames" Ares grinned and walked to Jason's cell, he banded on the bars

"And how does touture sound to you? everyone thinks it's best for you"

Ares truned away and walked back up the passage and out of site

Jason turned back to the wall, Nico walked through

"You just walked through the wall" Jason said in shock

"Yeah I know I did, I'm going to get you and your friends out of here, you have been set up, the gods believe you are all involved with Percy Jackson going missing but you're not, I've seen Percy, he's being kept by The Mistress but I'm going to help you and your friends clear your names"

Jason looked at this demigod, he didn't look very trustworthy, he was dressed in black jeans, black t-shirt and had an evil looking sword at this side

"Why are you helping us, what do you want?"

Nico raised his eyebrows

"Right now, outside in the park the gods are setting up TV screens and multiply torture areas, it looks like a mini version of the fields of punishment outside, if you want to stay here and try a few tortures out, than that's fine by me but I want my friend back and I am no match against The Mistress, her servant and her little storm monsters, I only made it back alive out of pure luck, so I need help"

Jason listened, they seemed only one option

"Ok I'll help you, how do we get out?"

"Follow me"

Nico lead the way to the wall and held out his hand for Jason to take hold, Jason felt his body go through the wall, Leo jumped out of his skin

"What the hell" He screamed

"Leo what's up" Piper called to him

"Oh I see, you're not too happy I'm still alive so you've come back with a friend to finish me off" Leo said, looking at Nico

"Leo I didn't know what came over me, I promise you I am so sorry, Nico is here to help us" Jason pleaded with Leo

"Nico?" Leo said, he remembered Luke's words "Yeah you're going to help us and we got to go with you?" Leo asked, just to make sure Luke got it right

Nico nodded

"Yes, you, him and the girl are coming with me, were going to bring back Percy from The Mistress but first we need to get ou..."

Leo held up his hand

They could hear footsteps coming down from the passage, Nico breathed "Oh no" He grabbed Leo and Jason and pulled them back

"…No Zeus wants the girl first, than the boy with curly hair. We don't need the other one till later" A young person said, it sounded like Apollo

"Come on, stand up, no running off now" came Poseidon's voice, they unlocked Piper's cell

"Leo" She called; they could hear a sob in her words

"Come on, don't make it worse for yourself sweetheart, it'll be over soon" Apollo's voice said, he sounded sympathetic

Leo gave a little moan, tears running down his cheeks

"Be quite, we'll help her" Nico whispered in his ears

The footsteps faded away

"We've got to help her" Leo said, he went to the bars and got himself thrown back

"Stop that, I've got something we can fly away on, we'll get on that and help Piper, now we can go, can you two hold on to each other's hands"

"No" Leo said

"Ok hold on to him then" Nico said ignoring Leo's answer

Leo forced himself to think of Piper and took hold of Jason's hand so tightly Jason gasped with the pressure.

They followed Nico out the cell and down the passage after Piper; Nico peered outside to make sure the path was empty.

Nico waved them to follow him, the sun was setting, Olympus was flooded with orange light

The three demigods walked down the main path, they were right up at the top of the mountain, just a level down from the throne room

Nico lead them down some steps and they came out into a street with statues and water fountains and standing by a statue was Hera

"Son of Hades, what in the name of Zeus are you doing?" she shouted

She came closer to them

"Run" Nico shouted

Leo, Jason and Nico ran in between the statues and down into an alleyway next to some shops selling winged sandals

They ran out of the alleyway and came into a street full of demigods and satyrs

"Stop them" Hera called, somewhere behind them

They heard alarm bells going off somewhere

The demigods ran down the street and down a set of more stairs before the other demigods could react.

"Down here" Nico shouted, they turned right and ran behind a white and gold building

Something grabbed Leo and pulled him into the building, Nico and Jason were dragged in magically

Someone had their hand over Leo's mouth to stop him screaming,

"It's all right, don't scream" Hermes said

Leo stopped struggling at once when he heard his father's voice; Hermes clicked his finger and the door closed.

They had ran straight into his temple, outside they could hear people running past, shouting orders to each other

Hermes eyed Nico for a second and seemed to guess what had happened

"We need to get down to the first level, can you help us" Nico asked the god

"I guess that thing is yours then? What are you going to do with it?" Hermes asked Nico

"Fly and bring back Percy, we now know where he is but Hera has got this place swarmed now, I wont be able to get these two down without them being seen" Nico said

Hermes nodded

"I guess the ancient law on not interfering with the lives of our children have well and truly been broken so I will help you"

Hermes eyes met Leo's for a tiny second

"I have a passageway under this temple, it goes right down to the gift shop on the first level, I use it often" He grinned slyly

He showed them the way down

"Good luck" Hermes said, yet again his eyes were on Leo who smiled at him, he remembered Luke's words but they was no time, they had to save Piper

"Thanks…" Leo began but he didn't know if he was to call Hermes 'father' or 'my lord'

They jumped down into the small tunnel and made their way down, it seemed to go on forever until a small light appeared; they came out in the back of the shop.

Leo blended in for some reason no one seemed to see him coming out but the people saw Nico and Jason

"Thief's" The two owners shouted, their were Nymphs. The three demigods ran to the shop entrance and out of the door, the alarm was still going off in the upper levels of Olympus

"Straight ahead" Nico shouted

"What…but that's…" Jason panted

"Yes, it's the bronze dragon" Nico shouted "We had it at camp, climb up its wing, were going to fly it!"

They ran up the wing to sit on its back

"Fly, Bronze Dragon, the campers of Half Blood Hill order you" Nico ordered

Over in the garden Piper was stood before some of the gods, Zeus was holding a three foot lightening bolt in his hands.

Apollo was singing a slow funeral style song on his Lyre, when he was finished he would bow to the gods, say a haiku and start a new song

The way the gods were groaning when he sang would have been funny to Piper if she wasn't about to be killed.

"We have come together today…" Zeus announced over Apollo's fifth song, the crowed cheered as Apollo sat down looking disappointed

"…to carry out the sentence of three demigods who have been found guilty of treason against the gods.

Piper, daughter of Aphrodite (Piper looked up in shock, she had never know who her mother was) you have been sentenced to death by my lightening bolt, have you any last worlds?"

Piper shook her head, Zeus raised his bolt, Piper closed her eyes tight and a high voltage charge flew from the bolt and straight at Piper

A big golden shape flew down from the sky and Piper vanished, Zeus' charge hit nothing. The gods all gasped and looked at the sky as the Bronze Dragon flew away from Olympus

On the dragon Piper opened her eyes and saw Leo's big grin, he hugged her

"You don't mind if we borrow you do you? you didn't seem to be having much fun with the gods anyway" Leo's eyes lit up and his grin widened as Piper laughed

"This is Nico, he helped us get away, we're going to help him, he's found Percy Jackson, were going to bring him back and clear our names"

Piper smiled at Nico, she was too happy for words, she was safe for now…for now

* * *

"Mistress…the demigods approach" the servant said, he moved his hand over the Iris message and it vanished

"Good" The Mistress said, she walked over to a stone, chained to the stone was a boy

"Percy Jackson…Your friends are coming"


	11. Chapter 11

"So where are we going?" Jason asked, not because he wanted to know but to break the tension, Leo had been throwing him looks of loathing which he knew he deserved

"Where going to a place called Mount Othrys, it's where Percy is being held, the Titans left the place when Kronos fell and The Mistress moved in"

"But isn't that in Greece?" Jason asked

"Erm…sort of, when the gods move, they move their things around too, like Olympus moved, well Othrys right now is over Mount Tamalpais" Nico explained

Leo and Piper were sat in silence, both looking up at the stormy sky right above them, both were thinking the same thing, Could Zeus' bolt get them from here?

Jason looked at them, they were avoiding his eyes

"Guys look I'm sorry all this happened but I am your friend even though them memories were fake and Leo I swear I didn't know what I was doing, I just lost control, you reminded me of my old life and I just…lost it"

"What was your old life Jason? Oh yes you were a murder working for some psycho Titan" Leo said in a mock friendly voice

"It's not too good to talk about the crooked one, even up here" Nico warned, he turned the dragons head and they flew west

"So how are we going to fight this The Mistress we have no weapons" Leo pointed out

"Oh yeah" Nico said, he reached down and pulled out a bag, he handed Leo and Piper their swords back and handed Jason his coin

"I also forgot to tell you…we need to get past Ladon the dragon" Nico turned away so he didn't have to see their faces.

Nico landed the dragon after two hours flying; the four demigods looked up at the mountain

"We need to go through when it gets dark, so we should go now, follow me" Nico walked through the mist and the three demigods followed

"Right we don't want him to wake up or his keepers" Nico pointed to a tree, on it was a dragon but it had loads of heads and no wings, not what Jason had been expecting

Nico waved to them and they move to the tree, all four of them creped past the sleeping dragon, its breath was repulsive.

They got around the tree when Piper sneezed loudly, the dragon woke

"Run" Nico shouted, the dragon uncoiled itself from the tree as the demigods ran up the mountain.

* * *

The Mistress turned away from Percy and hid with her two servants, Percy was looking down the mountain at the people coming, he didn't know the three with Nico and none was Annabeth.

"Where is he?" Piper asked Nico

"He's just up here, lets hope The Mistress isn't here last time I was here she nearly killed me"

They walked up the mountain, it was very misty, they could hear Atlas moaning somewhere ahead of them

A dark shape was laying on the floor, his hands chained to a the feet of a marble statue of Coeus

Nico ran to him

"I've come back like I said I would, I've brought some friends to help, can you move?"

Percy muttered something, his face twisted in pain

"What did you say I can't understand you" Nico bend right down to hear his words

"He said something along the lines of she is right behind you" A woman's voice said.

They turned and saw a woman, she was very pretty, she had a kind face and curly brown hair and bright green eyes. Not someone to fear

"She doesn't look like that all the time, when she attacks you she is so ugly you'll be sick" Nico said

"I don't like your attitude young Nico, you didn't say that last time" The Mistress said, she looked nice enough but Nico pulled out his sword

"I'm taking him, you can stop this stupid experiment, I am sure his father will see you put in Tartarus"

"Experiment?" Leo asked

Nico pointed to Percy's ankle, a tube was filled with blood leading to a box.

"I am taking small bits of his blood everyday, it's not like I am killing him" The Mistress said with a smile

"What you are doing is sick" Nico shouted, he raised his sword

"Nico you cannot win against me" The woman said, she looked at Leo, Piper and Jason

"When gods produce mortal offspring or demigods their blood smells to monsters and the demigod has powers from his or her parents, I am going to use his blood to find out why it had a certain sent and why powers get transferred to the child and stop it, I will stop demigods, you will die out and future demigods will be like regular humans, a much better life for your kind"

The woman stood watching them, she sniffed in the air

"Also with what I have left over I can feed to my daughters, they always are hungry for fresh blood"

"Yeah right, you want to make copies of powerful demigods for an army more like,why don't you use your own children?" Nico shouted, he looked back at Percy, he was very pale

The woman's face now wore an ugly look

"My demigod children are weak, they have little or no power at all, they are useless"

"What, you're a goddess?" Jason asked, taken back

"I am Hecate, goddess of Magic" The Mistress said "I was able to place a spell over the Gods eyes to make them believe you three were all in with his disappearance"

"Why would you do that for?" Piper asked, she reached for her sword

"I sent my two servants to your school at the start of the year, we had been watching you for some time, it was my servant who said you can borrow that car and I phoned the police, Leo I made your family send you to the school. I wanted you both for this experiment; you are both too powerful for a son of Hermes and a child of Aphrodite, but you forte and my servants were unable to take you"

Hecate moved closer

"I already knew about Jason, I got my servants to organize a field trip on the same day Hestia was searching for a safe place to put Jason, I had the bus going the same way so she would sense you two and she did, all three of you came together…straight into my trap but you had that sword and my servants had no choice to run"

"No they were only one servant on that bus, it was that Dylan guy" Leo said, he eyed Jason up

"I knew it, you are the other servant, why else did you just appear on the bus, lead us half way across the country and try to kill me"  
Leo pulled out his sword and held it, ready to block a blow

"No I'm not the servant" Jason said, he looked straight into Leo's eyes "Believe me, I've never meet this goddess before Leo"

"He is right" a voice said behind them, Jason felt a sword tip on his back, Piper gasped

Standing behind them, holding the sword was Coach Hedge

"You" Piper screamed "But you helped us"

"No" Coach Hedge said "I planned the trip remember Piper dear, the cow says moo, I got Leo out of detention and got him on the bus, he's in the year below you, he's 15 you both are 16, he wasn't even suppose to be there, but I pulled a few strings, helped by The Mistress of course"

He bowed to Hecate

"And I have done my job, here you are, not three but four powerful half bloods, can you smell their blood Mistress? Nice powerful blood, I daresay Mr Jackson is running a little dry, he will not last any longer but these are full of godly blood"

"You have done well Gleeson" Hecate congratulated him

Nico was looking between the goddess and satyr to him and the demigods

"It was a trap; you sent the dream that showed me where Percy was and…was Luke in on this? Nico asked

"Luke Castellan? No I have better things to do than speck to dead half bloods" Hecate said

she opened the box and emptied Percy's blood into a tank, it steamed and they could smell the sea

"Right, I guess the son of Hades is more powerful than you three so I'll have him first, Dylan get him"

The storm spirit appeared next to Nico and dragged him on the floor, he struggled and reached for his sword

"Oh keep still" Hecate moaned, she grabbed a second tube with a sharp jagged edge and pushed it into Nico's ankle, blood spread down the tube so fast it was unnatural

"It's sped up by my magic, you vain has been pierced, now just lay there until I have enough to mix your blood up with Mr Jackson's, then we'll see what your blood is made of"

Hecate pointed at Jason, Leo and Piper and Coach Hedge tied them up, Hecate opened the tank and dipped a glass into Percy's blood

"I am going to add some of his blood to a mortal and see what happens. The mortal will burn up or will get some demigod powers, I can use him for my army"

"That's horrible" Piper shouted

"Then I will find out how powers are passed on from god to child and stop that too, that could take some time, so make yourself comfortable" Hecate walked out of site and came back with a young boy about six

"Now watch what happens"

Hecate cut the boys arm with a knife and pored Percy's blood into him; he fell to the floor dead

"Oh never mind, I wonder what will happen if it was the other way around, mortal blood into demigod…"

Hecate looked at Piper and Coach Hedge dragged her over

"Now this will only hurt a little sweetie" Hecate cut Piper's arm and pined her down on the floor, Hecate waved her hand and mortal blood started to pump into Piper

"Stop please" Piper begged, it felt like her veins were going to burst

Jason watched Piper wiggle on the floor, Nico was trying to pull the tube out of his ankle but Dylan was holding him down, the other demigod Percy was now unconscious

"Leo" Jason whispered.

Leo ignored him, he didn't want to hear Jason's pleas for forgiveness when Piper was in trouble

"Leo" Jason whispered again

"What" Leo snapped in a mutter "What do you want?"

"My coin is in my hand but my hands are behind my back can you get it and toss it?" Jason moved back, closer to Leo

Leo reached out and took the sword in his own hands and tossed it, the sword landed on the floor near his feet

"Pick it up and cut my hands free" Jason whispered

Leo's hands were tied in front of him; The Mistress said he was not a great threat.

The blade cut Jason's rope; he picked up his sword and freed Leo.

"Do we fight her?" Leo asked

"No she's a goddess, it's impossible to beat her but she can't attack us unless we hit her first" Jason remembered his father told him that once

Jason looked at Nico fighting with Dylan

"Get him, I'll go for the satyr" Jason stood up and walked up behind the old goat man

"I can smell you demigod" Gleeson said, he turned around and conjured a tree branch

"I though all Satyrs were on the good side" Jason asked as he and Gleeson dulled with sword and tree

"I will never listen to that Grover" Gleeson shouted

Hecate was watching her servant and the demigod fight, she was still stood over Piper, she couldn't do any more magic as she was busy filling Piper with mortal blood.

She didn't see Leo run Dylan through from behind, he exploded into golden dust.

"What can I do for your leg?" Leo asked Nico, he was looking at the blood gushing out of him

"Leave me for now Leo, Percy needs help, can you cut through the tube with your sword, then pull the tube out slowly, she's slit his veins open, after you've got it out hold his ankle really hard, you'll need to stop the bleeding, I'll get Piper and we'll run back down the hill, we can't fight her, she's too strong even without her servants"

Leo done as he said, Nico took his sword and slit thought the tube and pulled it out, it felt like he was dragging every muscle out too, he gritted his teeth and pulled it fully out, blood poured from the wound

Nico felt around into his pocket, trying to ignore how dizzy he was feeling and took out a small flask and took a drink, his body felt warm and his wound healed.

He handed the Nectar to Leo

"Pour that really slowly into his mouth" Nico instructed Leo.

Nico got up and ran to Piper, he stopped the blood flow but Hecate kicked him.

Jason cut through the tree branch Gleeson was holding and swiped at the satyr's legs; he jumped back and ran at Jason with his horns

Jason cut off his horns and stabbed him in the chest

"Sorry Coach"

Gleeson fell to the floor and turned into a weed

"Well Jason, you have stopped my Satyr and my storm spirit, but you cannot avoid the world falling into storm or fire, the prophecy will come true, you and your friends will see to that"

Jason raised an eyebrow to the goddess

"What are you talking about?"

Hecate grinned more and pointed into the sky, a big shape was moving near to them, it came closer and Jason saw it was one of those winged horses. Hecate cried

"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,

To storm or fire, the world must fall,

An oath to keep with a final breath,

And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death"

Jason just looked at her

"What was that suppose to mean?"

"It means Jason, that you have answered my call, I now have enough blood in that tank to find out all about demigods and I will destroy you, I will make an army of cloned super demigods who will destroy the world…and you shall lead them"

Jason nodded and pulled a face

"That's great, now I know demigods mostly have dyslexia, but I never knew gods had it too"

Hecate looked angry

"Do not mock me; seven demigods have answered my call"

Jason grinned and shook his head

"They are only five of us here" he pointed out.

The Pegasus landed and they was a cry of "Percy". Jason turned and saw Annabeth running up the hill; she stepped over Nico and held Percy in her arms

"Ok six, you're still one short"

Hecate looked at Leo who had come to stand next to Jason

"Tell me boy…who spoke to you in The Underworld?"

"Luke" Leo said unsure

"My seventh demigod, you have all answered the call, the end of the world is near"

Hecate walked to the tank, placed a hand on it and vanished

"What was that about?" Leo asked Jason

Jason stood silent, he'd been set up, they all had and now each of them was responsible for the world ending

Leo thought Jason's silence was in return to how Leo and Piper had ignored him, so he turned and walked off without another word.

He went to Piper to see how she was doing, she was in a bad way, she felt faint and her head hurt

Over by the statue Annabeth was hacking at the chains with tears in her eyes

"Open your eyes, I didn't come all the way here just for you to give up, now open your eyes seaweed brain!"

She took out Luke's old knife and cut Percy free

Nico realised Percy hadn't moved for a while, he was laying in Annabeth's arms, his skin was ghostly pale, the Nectar hadn't worked, he'd lost to much blood

"Annabeth, we should return to Olympus, the gods can heal him" Nico pattered her on the back and picked Percy up and put him over his shoulders.

Together all six demigods made they way back through the garden with ladon and out into the road below.

Annabeth put Percy on the Pegasus with her, and the four other demigods were on the dragon.

Annabeth flew ahead at top speeds to reach Olympus first, she prayed to every god she knew to keep Percy alive, for what seemed like a life time she finally could see the white and gold buildings in the air

She landed and shouted for help, she felt like she was dying herself as Percy was taken out of her hands…

* * *

"You do realise that he's going back to Olympus, to the gods who want to kill us" Piper whispered to Leo, her head was on his shoulder

"We'll find a way out, maybe they'll be busy and wont notice us" Leo whispered back

"Jason too" she muttered

Leo looked over to the demigod sat next to Nico

"Yeah, Jason too, we can't leave him to be killed after he killed goat man and saved us"

Soon Nico was bringing the dragon down and he landed it. Piper and Leo slid down and waved to Jason

"Come on, were going to go before the gods…get here" Leo's eyes widened

Piper and Jason looked up; running to them was Zeus and a few others

"All four of you will come to the throne room now" Zeus ordered


	12. Chapter 12

OK this is the end chapter, everything is answered here!

* * *

The gods were sat on their thrones just like they were at the trials. The four demigods stood in the middle of the room.

Two gods were missing, Poseidon and Apollo

"I have heard an interesting story from Miss Chase, but she could only tell us half the story, I want to hear the full story" Zeus spoke to them

Jason spoke, he told them about meeting Hecate and her plans and the prophecy

"Say that again young demigod" Zeus said as Jason told him about the words Hecate said

"Well she said seven demigods have answered her call and something about…"  
His mouth was dry, this was going to get him killed  
"…Something about how the world will end in fire or storm, I can't remember her exact worlds"

Zeus nodded

"Well, a few hours ago we were set on killing you three, now I believe you shall be receiving laurel wreaths"

All three looked at each other nervously, laurel wreaths sounded painful, but they turned out to be…

"Are these headbands?" Leo asked feeling his, it made his pointy ears stick out making him look more like Hermes than ever

Zeus addressed the gods

"This meeting is over, I need to speck with Hades" Zeus said and the room started to empty

"You also may go, but some of the gods are celebrating if you wish to stay you may" Zeus said to the demigods,

"Hermes, I need a word with you too" Zeus called

The demigods nodded and walked out, they looked around for Annabeth but she wasn't anywhere.

"Where shall we go?" Jason asked, they could hear pop music, but other people could hear something else.

"I need to speck to my father" Leo told him, he looked through the masses of gods and goddess but Hermes was still with Zeus.

"Shall we go find Annabeth?" Piper asked

"She's upset at the moment, best not to bother her" said a voice next to them

They turned and saw a younger satyr than Gleeson Hedge; he had brown curly hair with two small horns

"I'm Grover, her best friend" he told them, he looked over at a building with a trident on the roof with a sad expressing on his face.

Leo, Piper and Jason stayed with him for a while, Grover told them about his plans to recover the wild.

Hermes came out of the throne room and Leo jumped to his feet

"Guy, I'll be back soon" he hurried into the crowd and was behind Hermes, he was helping himself to some Nectar

"Erm…Father" Leo called to him, Hermes turned

Leo couldn't get over how godly his father was, his blue eyes were sparkling making Leo's skin tingle

"I had a dream this morning, I was down in The Underworld and your son Luke was talking to me, he asked me to let you know he's not angry with you anymore and that he did love you, he seems happy now he steals everything down there"

Hermes moved closer to Leo, who felt a little uneasy

"I'm happy you told me that Leo" Hermes said with a smile, he put his drink down and put his arms around Leo who felt awkward, what were you suppose to do when a god hugs you? leo had his ear to Hermes' chest, to his surprise Hermes had a heart beat

Hermes left him go with a small grin as though he knew what Leo had just thought

"You'll be a great Hero, Leo" Hermes ruffled his hair "I would stay longer but they's something I need to do"

Hermes smiled once more to Leo, picked up his drink and walked away

As Leo returned to his friends he walked past the centaur Chiron, who was going the other way

Chiron walked away from the gods and into the building with the trident, it was the temple of Poseidon, sitting on a seat crying was Annabeth

"Poseidon said I can wait in here for any news, they haven't told me anything but the gods have been in and out" Annabeth said wiping her eyes

"I'll go see them" Chiron rubbed Annabeth's shoulder and walked through a door into a passageway, he came back ten minutes later, looking a little pale

"Annabeth" he said softly and she started to cry more "Annabeth listen to me, Percy lost loads of blood, he was very weak, they had no other choice…"

Annabeth was crying hard, it was clear she was distraught

"Poseidon didn't want his only mortal son to die…they've…Annabeth they had no other choice, would you like to see him? Apollo and Poseidon have both said it's ok if you want to see him"

Annabeth nodded, tears were streaming down her face, she followed Chiron down the passage

Chiron knocked on the door and opened it, he stood back to allow Annabeth to walk in

Poseidon was sat next to the wall and Apollo was bent over the bed

Percy lay in the bed, his face peaceful and turned to the side as though he was just sleeping; Apollo looked up and smiled warmly at Annabeth

Annabeth sniffed and move over to the bed, her boyfriends' final resting place…she started crying again.

Great heaving sobs which echoed around the room

She looked at his pale skin, his closed eye lids, his black hair, his hand that lay on his blankets

She looked hungrily at his face, afraid she will forget him

she looked into his sea green eyes…sea green eyes!

"Percy" she cried in a high pitch voice.

She ran up to the bed and hugged him

"You're alive! I though I was going to lose you" she pulled back at once with a cry of shock

Her skin was tingling and Percy had a stronger sea smell than normal

Percy looked at her, he smiled weakly but his eyes had a sad look

"You're…oh Percy…You're a god!"

Apollo got up and gave her a hug, she let him too

"We had no choice Annabeth, it was turn him into a god or let him die" Apollo's voce was very soothing, Annabeth felt calmer at once.

Apollo let Annabeth go and walked back to Percy

"Does it feel better now?" Apollo asked him

"It's still burning" Percy muttered, rubbing his cheek

"Yeah it'll stop, it's just your blood turning, well, godly" Apollo winked at him

"We'll give them some time alone" Poseidon said, he looked at his son "You'll be ok for ten minutes?"

Percy nodded, his eyes closed again. He heard the door close

"Annabeth" he began but it was so painful to say it

He felt Annabeth take hold of his hand

"I've got to tell you something" his voice shook

"What is it Percy?" she asked quietly, fighting to hold back her tears

Percy opened his eyes and Annabeth was shocked to see his own tears run down his face

"I'm a god now…I can't be with you anymore, my father told me we have to end it, mortal and immortal relationships don't work, I won't die but you will, do you understand?"

She may be the daughter of Athena but this was so hard

"Yes…but I will never stop loving you Percy" Annabeth tried not to make this harder for them both

"We'll remain friends though, yeah" She said adding a fake brightness to her voice

"Sure" Percy said, he was breathing hard, he sniffed

Annabeth sat down on the edge of his bed

"What happens to you now?" she asked "Will you come back to Camp?"

Percy shook his head

"My father is taking me to live with him, we were talking about it when I woke up" Percy muttered

"What did it feel like, to turn into a god?" Annabeth asked, her curiosity getting the better of her

"I don't know I was asleep, but my skin feels really hot and have a look at this" Percy sat up

"Percy lay down, you shouldn't be sitting up" Annabeth said but Percy ignored her

He moved the blankets down and showed Annabeth his ankle were Hecate had the tube, they was a bandage around his ankle but he moved it back and showed Annabeth,

His blood was golden, Ichor blood of the gods.

"It's golden" Percy said in amusement

Percy lay back down

"Annabeth listen, don't worry, everything is going to be ok" Percy meet her gray eyes, he would miss them

"I'm sure you'll be ok, I heard the gods talking, they thought I was asleep but I only had my eyes closed, something my father was saying to Apollo…well you'll see, but you wont be left alone"

"What do you mean Percy?" Annabeth said

Before Percy could say they was a knock at the door and his father and Apollo came back in

"Sorry Annabeth, put Percy should get more sleep" Apollo said

Annabeth nodded, both she and Percy looked at each other, both knew this was the last time they would ever see each other

'I love you Annabeth' Percy's voice called out in Annabeth's mind, she nodded

"Ok…goodbye Percy" Annabeth took one more look at Percy and walked out.

Chiron was waiting for her

"You ok my dear?"

She nodded

"I just want Grover, where is Grover?" Annabeth lip was trembling

"He is over there with the three demigods" Chiron told her "Oh Annabeth dear...Annabeth"

Chiron called after her but she was already running to Grover

"Grover, Grover" She called and ran to him "Have you heard about Percy?"

"No why he hasn't died?" Grover paniced

"He's a god" Annabeth said as she lead Grover away from Jason, Leo and Piper

"A god, oh dear, are you ok Annabeth?" He asked, she didn't answer, she just walked on

they started to walk through the gods

"He said something to me, I'll be ok and I won't be alone, what did that mean?"Annabeth asked

they walked past the tables serving mortal and immortal food

"I don't know, look Annabeth lets turn back, we should go the other way" Grover ran in front of her making her stop

"No I want to go this way" Annabeth said, she wanted to keep moving ahead as it was quieter up here, only a few people were over here

"I though he was dead, he looked so still" Tears ran down her face again "I'm never going to go on a quest with him no more, I'll never see him again, never call him seaweed brain"

Annabeth moved on, Grover held her back

"No Annabeth, you're not ready, turn back please" Grover panicked

"I'm not ready for what? I've lost him Grover, the gods stopped him from dying but he's still gone…he..he..No"

Annabeth's mouth opened in horror, she was looking over at the people.

"Annabeth, you've had enough shocks for one day" Grover held her shoulders and tried to pull her back

Annabeth's eyes filled with tears again as she continued to watch the people

"It can't be"

Hermes was standing there with a guy with sandy blonde hair, his blue eyes and his scar. As Annabeth watched he was talking to Hermes than he moved near. Hermes held him and took a good look at him. Hermes looked happier than Annabeth could believe possible

The snakes on the Caduceus opened their eyes and moved again, they came out of Hermes pocket to sniff hopefully into the night air

He and Hermes broke apart and Annabeth ran towards, she shouted the name she never thought she would say again

"Luke"

He looked up and grinned at her, it was a true grin, not the sneer he'd given her before

"Annabeth"

He gave her a hug, he never though he would have the chance to do this again, he then told her what he had wanted to tell her for so long

"I am so sorry Annabeth for everything I done, I didn't mean any of it, I promise you...I'll make it up to you we'l.." he muttered to her

"This is what he meant, I won't be alone" Annabeth interupted Luke

"What, who said that?" Luke asked,

Annabeth took a step back and looked at him, it was really him, really Luke

"But you died Luke, what are you doing here?" she asked him, her lip wobbling

It was Hermes who answered her

"Luke is the seventh demigod to answer the call for the new prophecy, Zeus talked to me and Hades to make sure it was the right thing to do and then he ordered Hades to realise Luke from The Underworld and he's back now, even if the prophecy is completed Luke can stay"

Annabeth's eyes filled up with water again but this time it was from happyness

"I hope me being back isn't bad enough to make you cry" Luke smiled at her

"I'm happy you're back…I missed you Luke" Annabeth confessed,

* * *

2 weeks later

* * *

Jason and Leo knocked on the Aphrodite cabin, a boy with his hair in curlers answered

"Is Piper up yet?" Leo asked

"Piper, your friends are here…_yet __again_" he called; she came to the door and followed them to the climbing wall.

"Now this time Leo, don't try and pick pocket us and you may get up before the lava comes down" Jason laughed and he climbed first.

"I would get up if you don't send wind to knock me down and are you sure you want to do this, you may break a nail?" Leo turned to Piper

She laughed and followed Jason up, Leo followed, this time all three got up without being burnt

The three looked out at Camp Half Blood, it was early morning on a Sunday

"It's still strange not sleeping in the same room as you two" Jason said.

The next morning on from when they returned to camp all three of them had been claimed by their godly parents and they had noticed small differences since than

Leo had been stealing everything in site and had suddenly got a passion for travailing, even though he said he was saying put at Camp, as he had nowhere to go to

Jason had been feeling strange when ever a high wind had blow as he got the urge to control it

Piper had got very protected of her nails, she would curse in Ancient Greek if one broke, which made Leo and Jason laugh

They had spoken of the prophecy and talked for a long time of what it meant, Chiron had shown them the full words and they tried to work out what it had meant, but they didn't know.

They got a letter that morning, from Dionysus who wanted to know if they would be going or staying as a year rounders

"I'm staying, that's not a question for me, when I came to that school it was a life line" Leo said

"Same here, I have no family, my mother is dead" Jason said, it was troubling him that he didn't know her, he had laid in bed thinking of her, his father had killed her and taken him away when he had been only a child, but when he died and went to The Underworld he would find her

"I think I may go home half way through the year, I'm not too sure yet" Piper said,

Leo turned to Jason

"You know, even though them memories were fake, you're still my best friend"

"You asked me once to tell you why you ran away six times, why was that for?" Jason asked Leo

"My mother is very superstitious, when I was four I broke her mirror and that night a monster attacked me, it nearly killed me but someone helped me, it was my father. He made it go away but more and more monsters came and my mother took me to this man, he was a sort of anti-curse man and I was terrified of him, every time a monster came my mother would take me to him, so when I was nine I started to run away after a monster attacked, each year a bigger monster came so I ran away six times until she got a letter about that school and she sent me there out of the way, she has resented me since I was only a child"

Jason looked at Leo and felt closer to him, both boys had a hard childhood

The three demigods jumped down and walked off for an early breakfast, this time sitting at the right tables

* * *

Over by the beach Annabeth was stood looking out to sea, it had been two weeks since she'd last seen Percy, it felt much longer to her

"Do you think he's out there somewhere?" She called behind her; Luke was laying on one of the sand dunes

"Yeah, he's out in the ocean somewhere, probably at his father palace" Luke got up and stood next to her

"I'm sure he's thinking of you" He told her with a smile to cheer her up

She nodded

"Castellan!" A voice shouted and Luke groaned

He turned to see a black haired girl with Punk clothing come marching up to him, she grabbed his left arm and pulled it up his back, Luke gasped him pain

"Watch my side" He moaned

"Self inflicted! You stabbed yourself, I show no pity to self infliction" Thalia let him go and kicked his legs from under him. Luke fell on the sand and Thalia held him down with a hunting knife held to his throat

Luke laughed at her

"You're a hunter, you can't do this, you're touching a male, you are violating your oath" he reminded her, she put her knife away and he got back up

"My oath is to not fall in love and to be a maiden for ever" Thalia answered him, but there was something in her eyes that told Luke she didn't mean him any harm "Also I have made a new oath, whenever we meet I have the right to hurt your arm to make up for what you did"

"How come Annabeth forgives me and you don't" Luke grinned at her in a sly way, his eyebrows raised

Thalia didn't answer. She looked out to the waves

"You miss him a lot don't you Annabeth?" she asked as though Luke hadn't spoken

Annabeth nodded "I wish I could have a sign that he's near, or thinking about me"

A wave came crashing over them, the three gasped with shock and stood there dripping with sea water

"Seaweed brain, was that you!" Annabeth shouted to the sea "If it was, it was terrible; you could have done so much better"

She laughed

"I'm not too happy to see that boy is here, the one who stabbed me" Thalia gave a look like she was going to cast lightening from her eyes

"Yeah I heard about that, it was a good thing you were carrying Ambrosia with you, or you would not be here today" Annabeth told her

Luke looked at Thalia

"Do you want to quit the hunters and come with me and Annabeth, were off travailing, were going to go to Greece and steal things from Hermes' temple of worship if he has one and Annabeth wants to build, it'll be great if you came too, it'll be like old times"

Thalia flashed him a look

"No thank you, I'm staying with Artemis, but if I'm ever in Greece I'll keep an eye out for you...and your arm"

"Well it's not certain yet but it's a good idea, Luke doesn't want to stay here, he wants to traval and I want to build so we may go together but Luke you will NOT steal from your father's temple!"

The bell sounded for breakfast

"Are you coming?" Luke asked her

"Yes, just give me a second" Annabeth looked back out to the sea, somewhere in that big ocean was Perseus Jackson, the best hero who she had ever known, she turned away and walked with Luke and Thalia into the dining pavilion.

* * *

Percy watched her go from the top of a cliff, he was happy she was with Thalia and Luke, they would look after her now.

It sort of hurt to be so close yet so far away from her. But it was true what his father had told him.

Annabeth was mortal; one day old age would take her to Hades, while Percy would carry on for ever. They could not be together; it would be too painful for both of them.

He hopped Annabeth was thinking of him, it was painful to think that as Annabeth had walked away Percy's eyes were on her and she would never know how close he was.

Percy made sure they were gone before he stood up and walked to the cliff edge, he wanted his breakfast too, soon the Nereids would have his breakfast laid out for him and he wanted to get back for that

He resumed his true godly form and vanished, leaving a faint sea breeze behind him

The end

* * *

Thanks for reading, this fanfic was made in August 2010 so if you read this after 12th october 2010 just bare it in mind that this was made 2 months before the real book came out so if I got the demigods parents wrong you now know why

Thanks for everyone who reviewed, until the 12th october then my friends :D


End file.
